Fire and Ice
by Zutara-forever17
Summary: The wars over, Katara and Aang, Zuko and Mai all together but not for long. Katara realizes her true feelings for Zuko just as he dumps Mai. will Katara have a shot with Zuko? read to find out!
1. Prolouge

Fire and Ice

A Zutara romance

Prologue

It all stared when I laid my eyes upon the beautiful gold ones that had melted my heart.

I knew he was bad, a lot of fire in his heart, but that didn't mean he wasn't attractive…yes I had hated him but now that he was on our side I couldn't help but fall for his soulful eyes.

So dreamy but filled with the anger that still lingered there.

The anger towards his father, who had banished his mother when all of that time he thought she was dead.

The anger, towards his sister that did nothing but told him lies and tried to humiliate him.

But now, they were both gone. He'd never have to deal with them ever again and if he did, I would help him through the tough times. Fire lord Zuko would never suffer with me there.


	2. A new found love

"Katara! We're going to be late! Hurry up!!" Sokka shouted as I put some last minute touches to my nearly perfect makeup.

"I'm coming Sokka! Jeez!" Sokka could be so pushy but ignored that, checked myself out one last time and headed out the door.

We had been on our way to a royal ball to celebrate the end of the war and the new fire lord, Zuko. Fire lord Zuko I though to myself.

So strong, brave, attractive, handsome, perfect…I shook my head and though, _Get a hold of yourself Katara. You loved Aang now, he loves you. You don't love Zuko._ _He loves Mai anyway…not you._ Though I thought this it didn't convince me that it was right.

Finally we arrived at the Royal Palace. The fire nation used to be the most hated place but even when the war was going on, it was still a beautiful setting here…no wonder the fire nation owned it.

When we walked into the ball room it felt like everyone was there. So many familiar faces…then I spotted Aang who had been wearing his air bender attire because at a party like this people wanted to see the Avatar not a handsome, random kid. And he was talking to Zuko…this was going to be interesting. As I strolled over Sokka strayed off to go find his girlfriend, Suki .

Finally Aang noticed me, "Katara! You made it and you look…" I panicked. Was something wrong with me? "What? it's the makeup isn't-" he interrupted me, "…amazing" I blushed. "You look…" I tried to find an appropriate word but he did first, "Like an avatar I know."

"Well I love it" I smiled. He too blushed.

"Well I leave you guys alone and…and go find Mai I guess." Zuko said unsure if he wanted to leave and "go find Mai" or stay with us but he left anyway. Suddenly the beautiful sounding band played a slow song. Aang blushed a little and I did too. Then he extended out his hand.

"Katara, may I have this dance?" I reluctantly placed my hand on his.

"Yes, you may"

First we danced formally. I hand my arm around his neck, his on my waist then holding each others hands up. Then we moved closer…almost hug-dancing. I rested my head on his shoulder.

Then, I saw Mai and Zuko doing the same thing except they were kissing…and I felt this sudden hate towards Mai…jealousy. And then that's when I realized…was being with Aang the right thing?


	3. Confusion

**A/N ...i'm not really sure what A/N is.... lol but sowwy for the last chapter there were a lot of mistakes sorry! but heres the next one :D and sorry i messed up like 3 times with putting up the right chapter forgive me, i'm new at this -_-**

Chapter 2: Confusion

That night, after the royal ball, I was restless.

Everything was so confusing. Why was I so jealous of Mai and Zuko? I wasn't before why now?

I tossed and turned in my bed and I kept hearing some noise and then I realized what a really was when Sokka had yelled,"Katara? You ok? You keep moaning!"

"I was moaning? How so?" I yelled back.

"You sound like you're sick. You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Must be the dreams I had been having"

"Want to talk about it?" He asked, in a caring way.

"N-no that's ok" I was still contemplating if I should tell Sokka…I wasn't sure who I should tell about my confusion. I needed to tell someone I could trust. Preferably a girl who'd understand…but who?

The next morning I woke up very tired. I barley got any sleep from thinking too much.

"You look horrible!" Sokka said bluntly

"Oh yeah thanks" I said, annoyed

"Sorry I'm just a truthful guy. I tell people the hard truth." Sokka said with an evil looking smirk. I lightly punched him in the shoulder. Then, I sat down to get some food into my empty stomach.

"You better eat that quick." Sokka said.

"Why?" I said sternly and in an annoyed tone.

"'Cause. We have to go to the Royal Palace. Zuko has an important thing he wants to tell us." I perked up a little at the sound of Zuko's name. It was so unique and just…awesome.

"Ok. Fine." I ate the rest of some bread I had and got ready as quickly as I could.

When we got to the Palace Aang, Toph, Suki, Mai and Zuko were already there.

Poor Toph sat alone. I felt a pang of loneliness for her. She never had a real crush that I knew of. I reluctantly sat next to Aang and Sokka sat with Suki and Zuko and Mai sat at the front of the room. Then Zuko began to talk.

"I asked you all to come here to make an announcement…about fun!" He had this weird happy look on his face. I giggled a little. When nobody said anything he went on.

"Well I thought to truly celebrate the end of the war we'd have a fun vacation on Ember Island!"

Then, everyone became very excited except Aang.

He had a sad look on his face and stared at the floor. "Aang, what's wrong?" I asked in the most caring voice. "I can't go to Ember Island." He said, he sound so upset.

"Why?" I asked

"I was going to spend the next few weeks learning about more techniques from all four elements and learn how to continue my duty as the Avatar. But I don't want that to stop you from going…go Katara…have fun" He smiled but still had a sad look in his eyes. I nodded once as he rose.

"Zuko, I can't go to Ember Island…I have important Avatar duties to attend to."

"I understand." Zuko said then I heard something I was happy to hear.

"I can't go either. Its my babies brother's 3rd birthday and I wouldn't miss it for the world." Mai said with a slight smile.

"I understand that as well. Mai, I won't come between you and your family." Zuko said. He was so caring. Then he turned to us, "Sokka, Suki, Toph" then he turned to me, "and Katara, I guess it will just be the five of us."

He smiled at me, I smiled back.

"We'll leave Friday morning." Then Zuko walked out of the room.

Friday morning? Then I'd only have to wait 3 more days.


	4. Ember Island

**A/N you might notice that i update quickly... well i'm already into chapter 14 XD but i'm making you WAIT! :D MUAHAH! anyway...read on...**

Chapter 3:Ember Island

It was Friday morning and Sokka and I were just finishing packing up.

"This will be SO awesome!! A whole weekend to relax and I will be with Suki."

Sokka was so excited about being with Suki you'd think he'd start drooling over it.

I had to admit it was cute. They were a perfect couple, so happy together…my thoughts trailed off and then I snapped back to reality as we headed out the door.

We traveled to Ember Island by boat. The nice thing was that is was a privet boat so we'd all just get to hang alone.

We sat in silence for a while Suki and Sokka cuddling, Toph was facing the opposite direction "staring" off into space as she would say, and Zuko and I sat near each other not talking.

Finally I had to break the ice.

"So…How are you and Mai?" I asked innocently kicking my legs back and forth like a little girl.

"Hmm?" Zuko said.

"How are you and Mai doing? Like as a couple?"

"Oh well um…" I had caught him off guard.

"Well I don't know. Alls she seems to care about is the advantages of dating the Fire lord…I think I'm going to break up with her."

"What? Why?" I asked, sounding worried which I was.

"Because, when we were apart I did love her but now I just…don't. Its hard to explain."

"I see. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I'm interested in other girls, not her"

"Really? Who?" He put his finger up to his mouth like he was telling me to shush. "Shh. It's a secret" He smirked.

Finally we arrived to Ember Island at twilight. We were all pretty tired from sitting on the boat that long and Toph was sea sick anyway. So everyone, except Toph, got something to eat then turned in for bed.

Sokka and Suki slept in the same bed…they were getting pretty serious in their relationship but I didn't worry. Sokka could take care of himself.

I was walking to my room in my PJ's when I bumped into Zuko. "Sorry I-" suddenly I couldn't think of any other word in the universe. I was mesmerized by his beauty. Zuko was wearing pajama like pants and no shirt.

And he had the most amazing 6-pack. I couldn't stop staring.

But I quickly snapped my head up and said, "Sorry I see you didn't." What did I just say? He giggled. "Its ok. Oops I mean Ok its" he laughed. I nervously laughed while my face turned bright scarlet red. "Night"

I quickly said. "Night" he said back. I ran to my room and quickly got into bed.

I couldn't stop smiling. My heart was beating so fast. I was so excited for what was to come next. And I had completely forgot who Aang was and only knew who Zuko was.


	5. An amazing day

**A/N alas, the chapters are short BUT! each little chapter adds more clues about the grand scheme of my story! ;D eheheh (evil,quite laugh) so read some more!!**

Chapter 4: An amazing day

I knew today was going to be a good day. Just the bubbly-ness from everyone made me bubbly too.

We ate breakfast first then decided to put on our swim wear and hit the beach. And since the war was over I could waterbend…yes!

When we got there, Sokka and Suki sat on a towel under an umbrella to protect them from the blazing hot sun, Toph didn't really do much sort of sand bended for a bit while Zuko sat on his own towel.

I decided this would be a good time to spend time with him so I put my towel next to his.

"May I sit here?" I asked even though we both knew I'd sit there anyway.

"You may." He played along

I sat down on my towel and moved my chest upward to get some sun. I had my eyes closed but opened them just a teeny bit to get a glance of Zuko. I noticed he was staring at a place he shouldn't be.

_How rude._ I thought but I didn't really mind after all he was a guy and I was a girl. But to just to catch him in the act I quickly opened my eyes and looked at Zuko for a quick second. I gasped, "Zuko!!" then I covered my chest with my arm.

His face turned a deep red scarlet. "Ah! I'm sorry! I- you- I wasn't ah!" I giggled, "Zuko, its ok"

"It is?"

"Don't sweat it…speaking of sweat I'm sweaty! Lets go swimming!"

"Alrighty then" Zuko said getting up.

"Sokka, Suki! C'mon! We're going swimming!"

"Be right there!" Sokka shouted back.

I immanently made a tiny boogie-board type of thing only out of ice, which I called an ice board, and surfed on the shore.

Sokka and Suki got in and playfully splashed each other. Zuko kind of stood there so I went back over to him and made another ice board. "Here! Surf with me!"

"Um…ok" He reluctantly grabbed the board.

I surfed away laughing from having tons of fun. I glanced back a Zuko who seemed to be having a hard time.

So I decided to help him out. I stopped and bended the water around his board making him move. At first he couldn't get balanced but he did shortly after.

He looked terrified but then his face turned into a slight smile then an huge one.

I smiled too I was glad he was having fun, he deserved it. A moment later I began to move my ice board as well and surfed next to Zuko.

"This is awesome!" He shouted at me.

"I know right?" I shouted back. We both laughed in harmony at the fun of what I called ice boarding.


	6. Visions in the form of dreams?

**A/N i really like this one cuz i go into great detail of- you know what? READ THE STORY!!**

Chapter 5: Visions in the form of dreams?

That weekend was amazing. Only now we had to go.

I was a little bit sad but I got over it. I had to talk to Aang. I felt really bad that I was going to break his heart but I couldn't be with him and like someone else. That was wrong and would hurt Aang more if he found out in the wrong way.

Yes, I did have a crush on Zuko. How could anyone not?

He was so handsome and strong and a powerful fire bender. Hmm a powerful bender…I remember when Aunt Woo told me I was going to marry a powerful bender.

But that could be anyone! You could be a powerful bender with one element to bend. Oh well, doesn't matter anyone I could marry a powerful bender, or a non -bender.

The trip home was nice though.

This time we all sat together and just talked. Since the trip took a whole day we ended up sleeping on the boat.

When everyone was asleep, except Zuko and I, who had his arm up with enough space to snuggle there, I scooted over a snuggled up against his side.

He was surprised at first, and had a light blush on his cheek, but didn't mind and rested his arm on me. I hid my face to hide my blush and quickly fell asleep.

During me sleep, I had a strange dream. I was in a pitch black room all alone, or so I thought, and couldn't see a thing not even my hand right in front of my face. Then, suddenly, a very bright light shined on.

So bright I had to cover my eyes for a moment.

When I could finally see there were two paths in front of me.

One was a baby blue and the other blood red. Then Sokka appeared in the middle of both paths. "Sokka? What are you doing here?" I asked , so very confused.

"I am standing at the crossroads of your destiny." Sokka said sounding so serious it scared me.

"If you choose the blue path happiness will be in store for you but in the end will be much sorrow.

If you choose the red path, great happiness will also be in store for you and you will be responsible for something very powerful, something that gives the world hope, prosperity, and peace."

What was Sokka talking about?

"You may choose your path now." He gestured toward both paths.

"Um…the…the red one."

I pointed to the red one, un-sure about what was there. Sokka smiled and was himself again and gave me a big bear hug and said, "I'm proud of you sis" he grinned ear to ear then clapped his hands twice and the blue path disappeared and the red one was suddenly in front of me.

And then I was in a beautiful red and white dress. It was strapless and was tight on my stomach but frilled out at the height of my knees and had beautiful red roses at the bottom and up the side of my leg.

I also noticed light blue roses as well. The red ones seemed fiery and blue ones seemed frozen.

Then I was at the end a isle with everyone I knew looking at me.

I didn't mean it but I began walking slowly. At the end of the isle was a handsome looking man in a black tuxedo.

When I finally reached the end the man was about to turn around but was interrupted by a voice saying, "Katara! Don't marry him! Marry me!!" And before I could figure who this man was, or the voice, I woke up in a cold sweat and thought,

_Did I just have a vision of the man I will marry?_

**A/N i love my detail of her dress! i want one now!! . and yes it was short but i wanna have a dream like that!! XP R&R!!!**


	7. Clues

**A?N me likey chapter so you should like read some more ^-^ and thank you soooo much for the reviews!! the story took off faster than i expected!! loooove you guys!! ;D**

Chapter 6: Clues

When we got back I was terrified of facing Aang. How could I do this? He loved me but I didn't love him. What if Zuko didn't like me? What if I dump Aang for nothing? I had to find out of Zuko liked me first.

So I decided I'd talk to Zuko and see if could find any clues.

I walked to Zuko's room in the palace with confidence. Any second I could get to talk to him was amazing to me. I gently knocked on his door.

"May I come in?"

"You may," He said. I could tell by the way he said it he was totally smiling. There was one clue, I guess.

"Can we talk?" I asked knowing the answer would be yes, which it was.

"Well you know how you're gonna break up with Mai?"

"Yeah."

"Well, is there any reason?" He already told me why but I knew there was something more.

"Well there's what I told you and…something else…"

"What is it? You can tell me."

"Well…I think I might like someone else. But she's with another guy…"

"Oh." I said. _Did he mean me? I hope so._ I thought to myself.

"Well I'm going to break up with Aang." I blurted out.

"Really? Why? I thought you guys were 'in love'" He said making air quotes with his finger and saying 'in love' in a mocking voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Well he's in love with me but I'm not in love with him…Plus I like someone else too."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really!" I said, a little bit snappy.

"But, won't that REALLY hurt Aang?" he asked, concerned

"Yes, but I can't just lead him on like that. It's rude. He'll probably end up with Toph anyway. There so much better for each other."

"Yeah true." he said lazily.

"You sound tired."

"Eh. I didn't get much sleep on the ship."

"Why?"

"Certain reasons." When he said this he turned the other way but I saw the light blush on his face.

"Well why don't you get some beauty sleep oh powerful fire lord." I joked.

"Ok. The oh powerful fire lord will get some sleep." he smiled

After I left the room, a huge grin spread across my face. He was totally into me.

**A/N ^-^ is all i have to say**


	8. The break upor break up's

**A/N a lot happens in this chapter so...you should probably be awake and alert and pay attention!! also, WARNING KATAANG FANS MAY NOT LIKE SO WATCH OUT!!**

Chapter 7: The break up or break up's

Today I had to face Aang. I liked someone else and was dating the one I didn't like. For the millionth time I thought, _this is wrong. You're wrong Katara. Break up with Aang and be with Zuko. You'll be happy and not confused._

Aang had gotten back from his Avatar training last night so he would still be in his room.

When I got there I took a deep breath. _Relax Katara. You're doing the right thing. Let him down gently. _

I thought these re-assuring words to help myself and surprisingly, for once, my thoughts actually made me feel better.

Another deep breath seeped past my lips and I slowly lifted my hand up and gently knocked on the door and quietly said, "Aang? I need to talk to you."

And then, like magic, the door flung open and Aang was shirtless, but had pants on, relaxing on his bed.

"Hey Kat." he smirked. Ever since we started dating he started calling me Kat.

"Um…hi." I could hear the major nervousness in my voice.

"You ok?" He asked, concerned.

"Well Aang…I don't think I love you as much as I thought I did…you're a great guy and I know you love me but a relationship can only be real if you both love each other…I'm so sorry Aang."

I stared at the floor the whole time I was talking. I peeked at him and surprisingly he seemed to remain calm.

"Katara, I'm glad you told me that. You're right, a relationship isn't real unless you both love each other and I don't want to force you to be with me just because I love you. Don't get me wrong this upsets me, a lot but I'm glad you were truthful."

He forced a smile but it wasn't enough to hide he sadness in his eyes.

"But, I can tell there's another reason of why you're breaking up with me…can I know why?"

"Well…" I played with my fingers, still staring at the floor.

"I like someone else and I think he likes me too." I blushed and smiled a little at the thought of Zuko.

"Oh…well I think I might like someone else too."

"Really?" I perked up a little at least he wouldn't be totally alone and depressed.

"Yeah, not as much as I love you though." The slight perky-ness went away.

"And I won't tell you unless you tell me who you like." He challenged me. I looked up.

"I guess you'll have to wait then." I snapped but I smirked too. That seemed kind of mean, I know, but I wasn't really thinking. I turned about to walk away.

"Katara?" He asked right before I left.

"Yeah Aang?"

"Can you promise me we'll still be great friends?"

"Of course!" I smiled at him. Then I walked out his room and out of a whole different life and into a new one.

As I walked down the hall, I heard yelling.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME ZUKO?!" I could tell it was Mai. I could also tell that Zuko just broke it off with her.

"Mai! I already told you!! I love her not you! I'm sorry but I just don't love you anymore. Besides I know she cares about me but you, you just love the perks to dating to the fire lord! That's all you want to do is order around MY servants to get what you want! She wouldn't do that! She's compassionate and cares deeply about me!"

"How do you know that?! Has she told you that?!"

"No…but I don't its true!"

My heart pounded. He had to be talking about me. And something happened that proved it. As Mai stormed off she spotted me.

"YOU! YOU RUINED MY RELATIOSHIP!" She yelled, very angrily at me.

My eyes widened in terror. This was the first time I had been deathly afraid of Mai. She had her daggers but I could easily stop them if I needed but right now I had no water.

"YOU'LL BE SORRY!" She shouted as she pulled out a very pointy, scary- looking dagger.

**A/N CLIFFHANGER!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH :D also( i am going to swear plug you eyes and cover your ears!!) aw shit!! you're totally like this right now! :O don't lie!! R&R!!**


	9. Blood and Kisses

**A/N i has secret: if you read this chapter you'll know why its called that ;) also i LOVE the name!! its also a good name for a vampire story don't you think?**

Chapter 8: Blood and kisses

She held the dragger very angrily and before I could blink twice it was flying through the air coming straight at me.

I tried to step the side but it still hit me. It tore through my left arm. Not to deep, just off the side but boy was it painful!

A second after I got hit I screamed out in pain and gripped my arm where the wound was.

Aang was suddenly at my side with a painful look in eyes. I opened my eyes, my vision was clouded my the tears of pain the streamed down my face.

"Aang get me water to heal this!!" I ordered him. He flew down the hall for water. Still gripping my arm, that was excessively bleeding now, Zuko yelled at Mai.

"Leave this palace immanently!!" She glared at him but left anyway. He was the fire lord she had to listen. He ran to me.

"Katara…this is my fault! I shouldn't of told her-" he was cut off by Aang who had the water, thank god.

I slowly removed my hand, which was covered in blood, and bended the water from the pot Aang had it in.

Well I had gotten the blood off first. I placed it over the cut and squeezed my eyes shut at the pain.

The water began to heal it, and the pain dwindled. I took deep breaths and sort of stopped crying.

When I removed the water there was still a slight gash but it was more like a scar.

And that's when I realized Aang was gone, when he had returned with bandages. He quickly, but carefully, wrapped it around my arm and tied it tightly.

"There, that should protect it."

"Thanks." I forced a smile. Suddenly, Zuko picked me up.

"I'll take her to the infirmary. She's lost quite a bit of blood."

"Yeah I am pretty light headed…" I trailed off. I really was. I felt really sleepy too. I dozed off into Zuko's arms and dreamed happy dreams of Zuko and I. but too soon I woke up.

Everyone, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Aang, an Zuko, was standing around my bed looking sad except Toph. She had a blank expression on her face.

"Katara! Are you ok? I was so worried when I heard what happened! I'm going to kill Mai!"

Sokka made me feel a 100 times better by that comment. He didn't always seem it, but he was so caring and really loved me but we were brother and sister so of course we loved each other.

"It's ok Sokka. I healed myself I just lost a lot of blood…" I shuddered at the memory of not to long ago. Mai was really upset…maybe she cared for Zuko more than he thought.

"Guys…can I have a moment alone with Katara? After all this was half my fault I need to talk to her." Zuko said. Everyone left right away except Aang.

"Aang? Can you please give us a moment?"

"Fine." He snapped. I can't believe Aang would talk to Zuko like that…

After Aang walked out Zuko turned to me and caressed my face.

"Katara, I'm so sorry. I should've never told Mai I was leaving her for you…I put you in danger of her and now you're hurt because of my big mouth. I feel awful for what happened to you. You probably don't even liked me I should have never left Ma-"

I cut him off by placing my index finger on his lips.

"No Zuko. I do like you, a lot, and you didn't put me in danger. Mai was just angry and you didn't know. Don't beat yourself up for what wasn't your fault." I smiled and caressed his face as well.

"Zuko, I left Aang because I _wanted_ to be with you. And you left Mai for me right?"

"Of course." he smiled back.

I sat up and leaned close to Zuko, held his face with both my hands (despite the pain in my left arm), and began to close my eyes as he did. Our lips almost touched and then we were interrupted.

"Katara! Are you ok? Sokka told me what happened!" This was the one time I didn't want my dad around.

**A/N**** listen people, i know my chapters are short I'M SORRY but idc i like my story just fine the way it is :) plus i fit a lot into a single chapter i think...and i know some people may be "off character" but people can act wayyy off than they usaully...trust me...it happens to me a lot:).....also, **Zuko is so cute when hes worriedly freaked out ^-^ R&R


	10. Dads can be a pain

**A/N ahhh theres also a chapter where a father and son or father and daughter spend time together...but its never mother and daughter oh yeah cuz like no one has a mom on avatar either that they have a mom and no dad or no parents!! why is that?? -_-**

Chapter 9: Dads can be a pain

"Dad! What are you doing?!" I was so annoyed. I was finally about to kiss Zuko and my dad walks in.

"What are YOU doing with this…boy?!" Crap. Now my dad was going to be mad at me for kissing a boy. Zuko nervously pushed his hair back and blushed and began to sweat.

"Well um…I'm the fire lord sir." He bowed to my dad. I giggled a little bit.

"You're the fire lord?"

"Yes I am." Zuko said nervously.

"Oh…So Katara is kissing the fire lord?" Zuko and I both blushed.

"We didn't kiss! We _almost_ did! There's a difference!"

"Yeah ok I think its best if the fire lord leaves for a minute."

"Dad! You can just tell him what to do! He's the FIRE LORD!"

"Katara, its ok. Talk to your dad I'll catch you later."

"Ok. Fine." I said, annoyed that my dad ruined it.

After Zuko left, dad sat beside me on my bed.

"Katara, do we have to have 'The Talk'?" he asked, hoping the answer would be no. I wildly blushed.

"No!! I know what I'm doing! I'm safe!" His eyes widened in terror. Crap. He probably thought I've done stuff before but I haven't.

"NO! I didn't mean to say that I meant to say I WILL be safe ok?!"

"Katara calm down. I know you will be but its hard for your dad to see his little girl grow up so much."

He half smiled. I felt a bit better. He meant well and I shouldn't be mad at him. After all it wasn't his fault he walked in at the wrong moment.

"Sorry." I said.

"For what?"

"For getting annoyed with you because you walked in at the wrong time. I know you mean well." He smiled.

"I just wanted to make sure your…cut was ok."

"It is I healed it so its not as bad."

"Well I will let you go. Its dusk and you need sleep. A lot has happened today and for you, it was more than that cut there."

"Dad!" I yelled blushing again.

"Calm down Katara…good night." he kissed my fore head.

"Night dad, love you."

And just like that he was out the door.

**A/N too bad her dad messed up their kiss :\ wait..i wrote this....why would i write it like that?! oh yeah you gots to make interesting stuff happen! XD and sowwy for making short chapters....i like to be evil and make you wait!!! XD MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!**


	11. Infirmary Days

**A/N haha only a quarter of this chapter is in the infirmary . oh well hope ya like it! ^-^ and i notice a lot of reviews are about how much you love my story ;D thanks for that but**

** you're also talking about shortness....i KNOW there short but if you guys had ANY idea of what WILL happen in the story, trust me, you wouldn't even care about lengths, you'd care**

** about reading more XD plus, i typed all of these like 3 weeks ago so i can't make them any longer untill about chapter 14 and i'm working on 16 so...yeah ^-^**

Chapter 10: Infirmary days

I was only in the infirmary for a few days but it felt like so much longer. I had to stay there because they had to make sure that all of the blood loss didn't effect me. I felt fine but it was the "rules." Stupid people.

But it wasn't so bad because I got visited everyday. First by Sokka and Suki, then Aang alone, which was awkward and only lasted a few minutes, and finally Zuko would stop in.

Each time we would look into each others eyes, while he caressed my face. I'd blush, he would, only on one cheek though.

You couldn't really tell on his other one, seeing as the scar was in the way.

A lot of people would look upon his scar and think, _Ick! Look at that ugly thing upon that boy's face! _But I saw it as a beauty mark…I _liked_ his scar there.

Like Sokka had said a while back, "What if Aang lost his arrow? Or Katara lost her…hair loopies?" Well if Zuko lost his scar he wouldn't be Zuko.

Finally, after about 2 to 3 days (which felt like _forever_), they let me leave.

My arm was pretty much healed, but there was still a scar, and I was fine.

There had also been no sign of Mai…she must of ran out of the fire nation. And even though she attacked me, the days that passed got better and better. Zuko and I liked each other and we were getting closer too.

Everyone know knew that we had a thing for each other though Sokka didn't like it much…

_*Flashback, in the infirmary*_

"How could you just dump Aang like that?!" Sokka almost yelled, he was mad.

"I didn't love him!! And I liked Zuko! And Zuko had defiantly liked me!! I couldn't just lead Aang on like that! He'd find out soon enough and would've gotten hurt way worse than he is now!" I argued.

"Ugh!! Why Zu-" he got cut of.

"Sokka," Our dad put his hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"You need to let it go. Your sister has her own life, and her own crushes. She never complained to you about Suki or any other girl. You need to do the same for her. She knows how to handle her own problems."

I smiled at my dad as Sokka walked out. When he was gone I whispered, "Thanks dad." And he smiled back.

_*End flashback*_

And now that every knew they didn't seem to care much…actually Toph seemed happier. Then she poked me, "Katara? Can I talk to you…in privet?" And then I knew why she had been happier now.

**A/N Katara must be smart...didn't take her much to figure it out...well who cares?! MY STORY! R&R anyway!!**


	12. Toph's secrets

**A/N FACT: chapter 7 is the longest chapter well maybe not anymore.... NOTE: the prologue does NOT count as a chapter and i know i update really fast only cuz i know you guys wanna read ;D and i reeeeeaaaalllllyyyy can't wait for you guys to read the next few chapters there EPIC and yes this is short....read on............**

Chapter 11: Toph's secrets

"Yeah, lets talk!" I said as we walked into my bedroom.

"Well…there's something that's kind of bugging me…not in a bad way though!" She twiddled with her fingers and blushed as she said this.

"Ok…what it is it?"

"Well…I kind of have a crush on someone…" She smiled and blushed harder.

"Aw!!! Who?" I smiled hugely. I was glad had found someone who she liked and wouldn't just punch them to show affection.

"…Aang." She said, barley a whisper. I smiled, now Aang would be happy and everyone would.

"That's why I've been so happy…since you and Aang broke up I had a really good chance and getting to be with him…because when you guys started dating I thought you'd be together forever but I guess not." She half smiled."...That's why i've been SO quiet...i've been sort of sad cuz i thought i didn't have a chance but now..." She trailed off

"Well, I think you and Aang would make a better, cuter couple."

"Really?" she perked up.

"Yeah." and then I remembered that Aang said he liked someone else. It couldn't had been me, and Suki was out of the question…it had to be Toph!

"Oh! Toph!"

"What? What is it?" she kind of freaked out a little.

"I think Aang likes you!" I said excitedly.

"Really?! How do you know?" she asked, very happy.

"Because! When we broke up he said he liked someone else and it can't be Suki!"

"You're right it has to be me!" She gave me an unexpected bear hug.

"Thank you Katara! I'm gonna tell him how I feel right now!"

"Ok! Tell me EVERYTHING after wards!!"

"Ok! I will!" She ran off. I beamed. Looks like everything was turning out perfectly.

**A/N aww Toph has a crush ^-^ and yeah, i know, its short get over it!(sorry for sounding bitchy it get annoyed easily) i don't like it either but i can't help it .**


	13. Date night

**A/N i LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEE THIS CHAPTER!!!!!! ITS SOO CUTE ^_^ READ IT!!! oh and i know there short but trust me the ones i'm typing now are getting longer and is anyone reading these? i think i've covered like 7 times that i know its short please stop reminding me. i already eel bad enough its not long enough what more do you want?? . **

Chapter 12: Date night

Everything did turn out perfectly.

Toph told Aang how she felt and he felt the same. There a thing now too, like me and Zuko.

Speaking of me and Zuko, we had a date tonight. Unfortunately Sokka found out about our date and insisted we double date. Being considerate, I asked Toph and Aang if they wanted to triple date.

Their answer was simple and made sense. They said, "We all go everywhere together. For once why don't we do our own thing?" Sure that meant Toph and Aang wouldn't come but Sokka and Suki still would. Oh well, he was my brother after all.

Suki and I got ready together and we must've went through a million outfits and hairstyles before we picked one.

Suki went with her usual, a strapless, bellybutton shirt thing with her usual skirt with ruffles and I wore a sleek, tight fitting, blood-red dress that frilled out at my knees and red shoes.

And for hairstyles, Suki pulled her hair to the side and clipped it and I just let it down.

No pony tails, no "hair loopies" just my regular hair. And then I wore red eye shadow with some light red lipstick and Suki wore light red lipstick as well.

And Sokka didn't really change himself that much and neither did Zuko. It made sense for Zuko, I mean he wouldn't want people to know the fire lord was around. T

hey'd maul him. And I did not want that and neither did he.

We decided to make it simple.

We'd go to a fancy restaurant, then go for a moon-lit walk on the beach.

Sounded simple yet romantic. The dinner was perfect. We all had delicious meals and we stayed for way longer than we needed to "digest."

I was really glad we double dated. It took away any awkward silences that may have lurked there… After we were done eating, I snuggled up close to Zuko and he had his arm around me. I closed my eyes for a moment.

And then was interrupted by the waiter.

"Would you like you check, sir?" Asked the waiter

"Yes, please." Zuko said, softly. He brought back the check, Zuko paid it and after few moments of silence we decided to take our walk on the beach nearby.

On our way there, Sokka and Suki headed towards the palace.

"Aren't you coming with us?" I asked, confused.

"Nah, we're going to let you guys have your alone time." Sokka smiled. I smiled back. I knew that that was the real reason too he wasn't just saying that. He _wanted_ us to have alone time, "Thanks Sokka," I whispered.

"No prob." as they headed back, we headed toward the beach.

When we got there it was perfect.

Not a cloud in the sky and there was a full moon. Not only was it bright and beautiful, but in enriched me with its energy yet it brought back the painful memories of the blood bending and that old woman Hama.

I tried my hardest to shove the bad thoughts away and focus on Zuko. We walked, with his arm wrapped tightly around my waist. We strolled rather than walk, then he finally stopped.

"Lets sit." Zuko gestured toward the comfy looking sand.

"Lets." I smirked and sat.

I rested my head on his shoulder while he put his arm around me. We sat that like for what seemed like hours. The best hours ever! Finally he turned his head towards me and looked deep into my blue eyes. I looked into his golden ones.

I was mesmerized by the beauty of his eyes. "You have such beautiful eyes." I said, dazed.

"Not as incredible as yours." he too, sounded like he was hypnotized by my icy blue eyes and I was my his fiery golden ones.

Fire and ice…my thoughts trailed off, not because of his eyes but because he was leaning closer to me and was beginning to shut his eyes.

I knew what he was going for, a kiss. I too leaned in and closed my eyes, very softy as he did.

**A/N i love it!!! did you?! R&R and let me know!! ^-^ ****also, i love updating like 3 chapters in one day!! XD you're all happy don't lie!!**


	14. The most amazingly horrible night

**A/N This is like the best chapter SO much happens........**

Chapter 13: The most amazingly horrible night

It was incredible. The most amazing kiss EVER. Way better than any of Aang's only because I think this kiss meant something more.

It meant love and beauty and everything that meant to you, everything about that person.

When I kissed Aang it was amazing but it didn't feel like this.

Our kiss started out so romantically. When our lips made contact, his were soft. This kiss itself felt soft. We were very gentle and made sure not to go too fast. Then we moved faster and faster until it was as if we were…making out!!

And it didn't stop until we heard about the most awful thing ever.

I was very annoyed. Our incredible, perfect, first kiss was interrupted by some guy in a stupid pointy red hat.

A fire sage or something. When we were interrupted we heard: "Fire lord Zuko! I MUST speak with you!"

And even though we were bluntly interrupted he pulled away softy and slowly and looked into my eyes which made it almost better until the man ruined the moment…again. "Fire lord Zuko, I need to talk to you now!"

"Ugh! What is it? Can't you see we're making a beautiful thing here?"

"You don't understand! Princess Azula has escaped her prison!" Our eyes widened in terror and our mouths dropped. I gasped. "What?! How? When?"

"A few hours ago. Some girl had attacked the guards with deadly daggers." at the word "dagger" my scar started to hurt. "Mai." I spat out the word like it was a curse word.

"Yes! She helped Azula escape! She freed her from the chains that held her arms and legs to keep her from bending and she practically killed every guard!

Even the ones that weren't attacking! And we're sure she's out to get you Fire lord Zuko! T

hat's what she always talked about! Escaping and taking her "rightful" place on the throne! You are to stay in the palace at all hours and you will be protected."

"What about everyone else who's staying with me? No don't answer that you WILL protect all of them as well and you WILL not let them leave either. They're all at threat of Mai and Azula."

"Of course Fire lord. They will be protected as well." the sage bowed. My heart throbbed. I started to sweat. My body shook.

Mai was out to get me and she got Azula to help her finish me off and little did Mai know that Azula would kill Zuko too.

This was terrifying. Two of the most dangerous girls I knew wanted us dead and for some reason I know I wouldn't feel protected in that palace.

On our way back to the palace Zuko saw me getting anxious. He had a worried look in his eyes. His thumb rubbed my cheek, "Hun, are you ok?"

"Well first you calling me hun made me feel slightly better, but Azula and Mai want us…dead, I know it and that's scary!" His worried look turned to a pained one. The sadness in his eyes deepened.

"Hun, please, don't be afraid. I would- no I WILL do ANYTHING to protect you from Azula and Mai. As long as I'm around they will never lay a finger on you. No I won't let it happen."

When we got back to the palace he stopped at the doors, held me close to him, and said, "Understand this, they will never, ever, EVER lay a hand on you as long as I'm there ok?"

"Ok" I hugged him tightly. I never wanted to let go. He hugged me back. He didn't want to either. He kissed me on my head.

After that we walked back to my room.

Everyone else was asleep. I guess we were at the beach a long time… I changed, but Zuko didn't look he just took his shirt off as I changed.

After I did, I walked over to him and hugged him again. He bent down a little (since he was tall and I was short-ish) and kissed me on the cheek and then whispered in my ear.

"I love you." I swear I almost fainted but I got a hold of myself.

I stood on my tiptoes, kissed him on the cheek too and whispered, " I love you too, with all of my heart."

I walked over to my bed and I could tell he didn't want to go and I didn't want him to either. He walked over and got onto my bed. I had already lay down and he lay next to me only he sat up a bit so I could cuddle up close to him.

I hugged his chest and he put his arm around me. By this point I completely forgot about Mai and Azula and fell asleep peacefully.

**A/N ^-^ ^_^ ^-^ i loooooooooooove the end!!!! :) R&R**


	15. A not so surprising attack

**A/N i think some will like this chapter...others...well you might think people might be "off character"but oh well! just read the god dang story (Hank Hill XD with the "god dang" thing and i know it has nothing to do with avatar but who likes King of the Hill?!)also, i'd like at least one review per chapter so i know SOMEONE is reading them even though you all are i like to make sure k thanks :)**

Chapter 14:A not so surprising attack

"UGH!! This is So boring!!" Toph complained

"Toph, its for the best. You know my sister and Mai. They're dangerous." Zuko said.

"But we're not weaklings!! You're sister went crazy anyway didn't she? We could take them! It would be 6 against 2! Plus a fully realized avatar! And every other element plus a warrior and a swords master!" She argued.

"Toph, I know we probably could take them but considering what happened to Katara with Mai and what almost happened with Katara and Azula I won't take any more chances." Zuko held me close when he said

"What happened to Katara and Mai." I hugged him, squeezing him tight.

Toph sighed, "I guess your right…she did almost kill Aang…"

She too, hugged Aang, not tightly but somewhat did, thinking of the past. He glanced at me, seeing if there was any jealousy in my eyes, but there wasn't.

I loved Zuko, I felt a little bad though. But he found someone else too. That was good I suppose.

We sat in an awkward silence until we heard frantic footsteps approaching. A sage bowed at Zuko, "

Sir, Azula and Mai are here! Its just what we expected, Azula wants the thrown and Mai wants revenge. What shall we do?"

"Send out the imperial fire benders, our best fighters. Take them out throw them into the most highly secured prison in the world. Make sure we never have to see them." The sage bowed again and hurried away.

I hugged Zuko tighter and curled up against him. He held me tight. Sokka and Suki did the same. Aang and Toph didn't. They weren't that comfortable yet.

We all stayed quite. Listening, waiting. Toph kept her feet on the floor feeling for any suspicious vibrations. Then, we heard fire blasts, men yelling, "Stop them!! Shoot them down!! NOW!!!"

My heart pounded. Oh no. what if they couldn't stop Mai and Azula? What if we went safe.

"Don't worry hun, we'll be safe." Zuko said.

"Did I say all of that out loud?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes." Someone said. I didn't pay attention. Suddenly Toph flinched making me flinch too.

"What is it?!" I asked, worried.

"Two people, headed for the front palace doors…no one is coming after them. Oh god why?…" dead silence.

"…EVERYBODY GET READY FOR A FIGHT!!"

We all freaked, panicked, Sokka got his sword, Suki took a fighting stance as Aang did.

Toph got into her horse stance, Zuko got ready to block some blue fire in front of all of us and I bended water from the kitchen sink nearby.

We stood in silence and then suddenly the doors burst open and a wave of blue fire headed towards us. With a yell Zuko jumped in front and blocked the entire flame away.

When I cleared stood Azula and Mai. Azula looked 10 times crazier than before. She had no red lips, her hair was worse looked like she tried to shave it but it didn't work so her hair was all messed up and really short.

Mai was in blacks shorts and a black tank top and black boots, loaded with daggers. She had ones around her arms, her legs, her thighs (for the larger ones she would have to get out and throw)what seemed to be everywhere then I had a spring of hope.

Toph was right, no matter how powerful the two were we still the avatar, the fire lord, the best earth/metal bender in the world, a sword master and a warrior and a master water bender (me), we could still take them.

Suddenly I felt confident and ready to kill some bitches.

**A/N yeah, yeah, yeah, i know. Katara swore but you don't know what goes through their heads! and just because it was a nickelodeon show doesn't mean she can't think bad words!! R&R!!!**


	16. An epic battle

**A/N now this, is an EPIC chapter! i think you'll like ;) READ READ READ!! and i hope you're all keeping up with the story!!**

Chapter 15: An epic battle

This battle was going to be intense. All four elements and a sword master and warrior against one bender and one psycho, dragger throwing girl. This would be a snap, or so I thought.

The room was tense. Azula glared at Zuko, her eyes so intense you'd think Zuko would light on fire but he stood strong.

And I had to stand strong as well for Mai was doing the same for me.

I took her man, the one she loved…but no one was sure if she loved Zuko or the royal treatment but I'm sure she loved him. But I did too and I wasn't letting him go. She'd have to go through- bam!

I wasn't interrupted by a flash of light and a loud noise.

Before I knew it, both Zuko and Azula were gone, but I had no idea what happened.

I was looking right at them…I thought about it and remembered what happened…Azula sped at Zuko shoving him backward and then a huge blue flame…then…a yell. I got misty eyed.

"Zuko!" I shouted running over to where she pushed him to only I couldn't make it there before having daggers flying toward me.

"Katara!" Toph yelled, making an earth wall stopping them.

"I'm blind and I saw that coming!" She got me there, that was a stupid move on my part.

I quickly turned around and kept my eyes on Mai. Then Azula shot a flame at us and Mai threw more draggers. Aang air bended the flame away and I froze the daggers in ice.

Then I thought of something I can't believed I never did. I took the daggers out of the ice and chucked them at Mai.

Dumb idea she knocked them away throwing double the amount. Once again I froze them in ice, but this time I used my water to move me over to Mai.

When I got close I used the water to freeze her arm.

I was out of water, crap. Then I realized there were decretive plants all around.

I quickly bended the water from the plants and some what un-froze the water on her arm and covered her body in water. Before she could blink I encased her body in ice. She gave me the death stare, I smirked.

"Try and throw draggers at me now crazy psycho!!" I yelled. Then another yell, "Katara!! Watch out!!"

I looked behind me, Azula was coming at me with fire behind her, that she was bending. Suddenly a rock wall formed in front of me. And then I heard a thud and Azula grunted. Then the wall disappeared.

Azula was at my feet and then I realized that Sokka was gone and so was Suki…so now it was me, Aang, and Toph against Azula as long as Mai didn't break free…then Azula got on her feet she looked at Toph and Aang then me.

She didn't know where to start, but then I knew when she had an evil look in her eye. Me. I didn't have any water left and I was her brother's girlfriend and if I was gone, he would be devastated and be forced with Mai.

That, made me very angry. Then I did something stupid, I ran, ran as fast as I could.

I knew it was stupid when I heard the sound of electricity forming in Azula's fingers.

My heart raced, I was going to be shot full of lightning in a second here.

I tripped and fell (like everyone who's running away from something dangerous) but I saw Aang jump over me. I turned around to see and Aang easily took the lightning in his fingers and shot it away from everyone.

I knew he wouldn't do that towards anyone, that was Aang. Then he bolted at her and shoved her. Not just any shoe he put air bending force into it, sending her across the room.

I couldn't believe it she went so hard she flew right out the door. Then we saw some guards outside.

"Quick!! Take them into custody!" Aang shouted. Then men quickly followed his ordered. I un-froze the water of Mai as they took her away.

"THIS ISN'T THE LAST YOU'VE SEEN OF US!!" Azula shouted.

"Yeah! We'll be back and then you'll be at our mercy! And trust me, we won't be kind." Mai threatened.

Sweat beaded on my fore-head, my heart waist my knees went weak and then that's when I remembered Zuko, Suki, and Sokka could NOT be ok.

**A/N OMG OMG OMG OMG WASN'T THAT Crazy?! * wipes sweat my fore head* you better have liked that, its hard explaining out battles when its 2 agaisnt 6 and i didn't make bad things happen to sokka suki and zuko it makes the story better, interesting, and really good so be proud of me!! R&R!!!!!!!!!**


	17. The big bad news

**i think you will all like this chapter from the great shock it gives you (not electrical shock XD)lol but i think its fairly long not really long but not super duper short usually my chapters are 2 pages in word but this one was 4 full pages so yeah ;D**

Chapter 16: The big bad news

As soon as Azula and Mai were gone I asked where Sokka, Suki, and Zuko were.

"Well, Katara, we don't really know where Zuko is…he crashed into that wall over there and a bunch of rubble landed where he was…" Aang said, his voice slightly shaky.

"Zuko!!" I yelled, bolting towards the pile of rubble. I ripped the pieces of debris off and searched like crazy suddenly I saw a bundle of brownish-blackish hair.

"Zuko? Are you ok??" I said, moving the debris enough to uncover his sweet little head.

"Ughh….what…what happened?" He asked, dazed.

"Azula attacked you…are you ok?? Where are you hurt?" I asked, so very worried. I un-dug him from the pile and pulled him out.

He had few burns from Azula's fire blast. They could be easily healed and weren't nearly as bad as his scar. I could tell quickly blocked it but not enough.

I ordered Aang to get water, like when I got hurt, and he listened.

When he got back I first healed the burns I could see then the rest of his body.

Thank god. He wasn't terribly wounded well he was, he had a broken rib, but It wasn't as bad as Jet. He had had eternal bleeding, if you were wondering.

"He has a broken rib…HE HAS BROKEN RIB!" I shouted, hoping someone would hear which someone did. They quickly took Zuko away to fix him and we went to find Sokka and Suki.

"So…what happened to Sokka and Suki?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Um…well…" Aang was hesitant. I stopped walking.

"Aang, what happened. To. My. Brother?" saying one word sentences.

"Well…Sokka…got burned…bad," and this time his voice WAS shaky

"What?! Where??? How bad??" I got misty eyed

"Mostly in his right arm and torso. I'm sorry."

"What about Suki?" I asked, crying now.

"She took him to get help."

"Well lets go find them. Toph lead the way please." I said. We ran this time. And surely Toph knew right where it was.

We burst through the door and there was my brother wrapped up in bandages covering his chest and whole right arm…now that I thought of it I remember hearing a scream while fighting against Mai but I didn't think about it.

On his left Suki sat, holding his hand.

"Oh Sokka," I said getting teary eyed again.

"Hey Katara," he said, barley a whisper.

"I can't believe this happened to you…" the tears rolled down my cheeks. I felt so bad for him it felt like it was my fault.

"Katara, it wasn't your fault." he half smiled. I said that out loud. Anyway, I walked over to his bed and sat on the edge. I tried to think of something funny, to make it not so sad. I chuckled lightly.

"I guess you have to kill Mai and I have to kill Azula." I half smiled but the tears kept coming when I saw him grimace at pain.

He was trying to laugh because he thought it was funny but he must feel like he was on fire at that moment. I caressed his face.

"Poor Sokka." I said, sounding very sad. Suddenly a nurse walked in.

"What is it?" Aang asked sternly.

"We have some bad news…" She said. She sounded nervous as if she's never told anyone anything bad before. Like she didn't know how to say it.

"Well, you see, Sokka may not have the use of his right arm…ever," My eyes widened in horror. I looked at Sokka he was in shock…everyone was (even you, the person reading this).we couldn't believe it.

"I'm so sorry," she said. And I could tell by her words, she meant it. I couldn't tell you her expression because I locked my eyes on Sokka. He got misty eyed.

"Never again…?" He said in a very quiet whisper. And then Suki began crying…a lot.

For a split second I wondered why she was the one weeping, not Sokka. Then I thought, _what if Zuko had no use of his arm? Would you be weeping? Of course you would!!_ and my thoughts were correct.

I would be weeping. If the love of my life lost anything important god I'd cry my eyes out just like Suki was. Then, I decided to ask the nurse if she knew anything about Zuko. When I did she replied, "Zuko? Oh yes. He's in the ER room.

He has 2 broken ribs and had some severe burns but they seemed to be healed…"

"Yes, I healed . Well he should be ok…after they fix him up he'll be in bandages and his torso may ache at times but his bones should heal up nicely." she said feeling better by giving GOOD news about someone, well somewhat good news.

I nodded once. But I didn't really know how to act.

My brother was badly wounded and the love of my life was going to be ok…

Well that was pretty much the case all in all.

Zuko healed up nicely and I gave Sokka daily healing sessions. And his burns responded well.

They slowly healed and we didn't see Mai and Azula for months. And the months passed quickly and since my 15th birthday passed almost a year ago my 16th was approaching quickly.

**i know i skipped ahead kind of a lot but idc i need to start creating the next HUGE part of the story ;D and i noticed that 7, 8, 13 and chapter 17 are my favs which is weird cuz i love the numbers 7 and 17 and i always love chapter 8's in stories and 13....well thats self-explanatory! XD haha can't wait for you to read the next chapter!! :D**


	18. Sweet Sixteen

**A/N you're gonna be sad for Sokka :'( and thanks for reviewing! i need reviews so i know you guys are alive and reading the story! XD lie i said i hope your keepeing up SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH happens in this chapter! :D**

Chapter 17: Sweet sixteen

It's been about 5 months since Mai and Azula's attack but it was still fresh in out minds, especially since they burned Sokka.

And the nurse was sort of wrong. Sokka can move his arm and pick things up but he can't feel pain in that arm. The nerves are completely dead…must be so strange to not feel pain…same with half his torso.

Little feeling there as well. And Sokka had me stop healing him. There really wasn't much more to heal. It was all scars now and nerve damage which couldn't be healed.

Any who my birthday was tomorrow! Yay! And since Zuko was amazing he was throwing me a party! Oh and another thing our 6 month anniversary was on my birthday which made it 10 times better.

Zuko healed up nicely too. He could move now, he still slightly grimaced when he did but I think he was ok.

Tonight I was going to get plenty of sleep.

I needed it, the fire lord's girlfriend was practically inviting the whole kingdom for this and people have been dieing to meet me apparently.

Plus Aang was going to be there and people wanted to meet him too, speaking of Aang, him and Toph have gotten pretty close. I mean he seems to like her 100 times more than he ever has.

I think he really likes her almost as much as he loved me.

It made me happy to see him happy. I still loved him but I wasn't IN love with him.

I mean he was my first love and I still cared deeply for him but I really did love Zuko. Heck I'd spend my life with him. I would be 16 tomorrow which= marrying age…_ no that's going way to fast._

but I still day dreamed of marrying Zuko as I peacefully fell asleep.

When I awoke, it was really early. Sunrise actually.

I sat up, looked out my giant room window, and rubbed my sleepy eyes.

I stretched and yawned and thought about how my day would be. Wonderful of course. I got up and went to wash up and brushed my hair. _Hmm…_I thought,_ How should I wear my hair today?_ and as soon as I thought I heard footsteps and a light knock on my door.

I imminently knew who it was. I ran to the door and saw the most amazing guy I've ever met.

"Morning sunshine," I said happily.

"Morning birthday girl," he bent down and kissed me on the cheek.

"Happy birthday," he said.

"Thanks," I replied. After I walked over to my closet and searched for something to wear. Zuko sat on my bed and had a puzzled look.

"Why are you finding things to wear when its so early? The party doesn't start for like 5 more hours."

"I don't know…I guess you can never be too prepared." I said

"Well why don't you come sit on the bed with me?" Zuko said, in an inviting voice. I dropped everything and walked over to the bed.

"Ok." He had a sexy grin on his face. I had one too.

I sat on the bed and we began kissing. I pushed him down on the bed. We made out for like 5 minutes until a knock on the door interrupted. Trust me, we ALWAYS get interrupted. Annoyed, I stalked over to the door.

I flung it open and was greeted from a big hug from Sokka. He also yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SISSY!" in my ear.

I really appreciated the happy birthday but I think I lost hearing in one ear. I laughed anyway and said, "Aw thanks Sokka." I beamed at him. You're 16 now!" he said excitedly. "Well you're 17!" I exclaimed.

"And I'm 18!" Zuko interrupted. I giggled, "a hot one too" I winked at Zuko.

"Hey! I thought I told you no lovey dovey around me!" Sokka teased. I lightly punched him on his left shoulder.

"Even now, when I have no feeling in my right arm, you STILL punch me in the left one! What's up with that?" Sokka joked. Zuko and I both laughed.

"Now both of you out! A girl needs her alone time to get ready for a big day!"

"Sure, sure." Sokka said walking out. Zuko gave me the look that says "do I have to?"

"You know I usually don't care if you're in the room when I'm changing but today's special. I want to surprise you." I explained.

"Ok, ok ,ok. I understand." he said. He was about to walk out but I yanked him back and kissed him tenderly.

"I expect a lot of those today," I winked. He smiled.

"Mmkay birthday girl!" he said walking out.

Now, I had to get ready for my big day.

After and hour or two of making myself perfect I presented myself to everyone.

I wore my hair in a basic pulled back look, letting my bangs hang on the side of my face.

For makeup, which I usually didn't wear, I had my light red eye shadow with red lipstick to look nice. And for clothes I had my red tank top thing tied in the corner and I frilly red and black skirt and my sandals for shoes.

Everyone else had something similar, by similar I mean they had nice clothes on not too dressy but not completely casual.

A little bit later Zuko came out.

I was stunned. He had most of his hair parted to the side and it was straight which looked _so_ sexy.

And he had his V neck shirt on with fire nation style shorts. And then the weird pointy shoes every wears.

By now it was time for the party.

I whole idea was to present the birthday girl, me, greet people, eat food, party, have a good time.

Which is what happened. They announced the fire lord's girlfriend's birthday and Zuko and I walked out hand in hand.

And I may add that when they announced my age they said I was of marrying age. And after they said that everyone gazed at us and wondered how far we'd take this relationship.

Anyway we enjoyed the day. Greeted people, talked to a lot of them, had some food and enjoyed the day.

At twilight, Zuko and I walked to the small pond on the royal palaces property and cuddled, sitting under a tree, fed turtle ducks, and kissed each other.

And just when I thought things couldn't get anymore perfect it got more perfect.

We stood, gazing into each other's eyes. And then I was startled.

Zuko lowered himself to the point where he was on one knee. My heart raced and it beat faster when he reached for something. My eyes widened, _Was he getting what I think he's getting?_

"Katara, I love you so much…and I want to be able to love you…forever. Will you marry me?" He held up the most incredible betrothal necklace ever. It had 3 circles. One big one and two small ones.

The middle big one had a half of the water symbol(on the right) and half fire(on the left). Dividing them was a ying yang shape. Then the small circle on the left was water and the one on the right was fire.

I got misty eyed.

"Yes! Yes Zuko! I do! I do! I want to marry you!" he too, got misty eyed from happiness. I took the necklace and he stood up and I gave him a big hug. The kind where the person your hugging holds you up in the air.

He held me up for a second then pulled me down and passionately kissed me.

I have no idea of how long we kissed but this time we didn't get interrupted and we able to end at the time we wanted. The kiss felt like it lasted hours, I wonder if it did but I didn't care. Best. Kiss. Ever.

After, I took my mother's necklace, which I had on, and put on my real engagement one. Tears came back from happiness. I hugged him tightly.

"I love you so much, Zuko," I whispered.

"I love you too, Katara," he whispered back and kissed my head.

After, we walked back, arms linked together, to tell everyone our wonderful news.

**A/N OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG O.M.F.G! CRAZY RIGHT? BUT WAIT BEFORE YOU START SAYING "ITS GOING TOO FAST!" WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	19. The big, GOOD, news

**A/N ok this one is rather short but when you read it, i want you to help me with the future of the story (NOT HOW i should write it WHAT HAPPENS NEXT) ok wow i seriously thought i had posted this chapter but i didn't and now i'm really pissed cuz i thought nobody was paying attention and wow i'm so dumb.....**

Chapter 18: The big, GOOD, news.

I couldn't stop smiling. I was holding the arm of my future husband! This was the best birthday present EVER.

The second was when my mother gave me the other betrothal necklace which was now in my pocket. I sort of felt bad for keeping something like that in my pocket but, I'm sure if mom was still around she'd be so happy for me.

I couldn't wait to tell everyone.

As we arrived at the party again mostly everyone was gone. I mean it was late.

Anyway, we walked over to everyone and surely they noticed something different about us, well something different about my neck wear.

"Uhh….Katara…what's around your neck?" Sokka asked, cautiously.

"Well, Sokka. Zuko proposed to me and I said…yes." That defiantly caught everyone off guard. Sokka and Suki gasped, Toph fell out of her chair and Aang practically choked on the food he was eating.

"WHAT?" Sokka yelled. What was so wrong.

"What do you mean 'What?'? Aren't you happy for me…for us?" I was so confused.

"Um well I would be if you guys gave it some time! Me and Suki have be together longer than you and we're not considering MARRIGE!" Sokka put a lot of emphasis on the word 'marriage.'

"Yeah but…" I didn't know what to say…maybe we were taking it too fast. I looked up at Zuko with a pleading look. He had a lot of sadness in his eyes. I could tell he thought Sokka was right. I turned to Sokka, letting go of Zuko's arm.

"Listen Sokka, Zuko and I love each other and we _want_ to be together."

I spat the words through my teeth. Then I pointed my finger at his chest and said, "and you're going to let us decide what we want to do with _our _lives, not yours or so help me I-" Zuko put his hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down Katara. We're all tired, we've been up all day, lets go to bed shall we?"

"Ok." I said, still annoyed by Sokka. How dare he? I could do what I want with my life! I was old enough to get married and by god I was going to weather he liked it or not!

After we got inside, we took of our party clothes and put on sleeping clothes.

I didn't even care about my hair, I just took the rubber band out and let it be messy.

Like usual, Zuko stood outside my room against the doorway. No shirt just pants, like the way I liked.

When I walked to my bed he followed. He got into bed with me too and we lay there, cuddling, kissing, giggling.

Then he suddenly stopped and had a very serious look on his face. He looked deep into my eyes. He held his gaze and it seemed to penetrate my soul.

I gazed back until I finally looked away. It was too much for me, I knew he needed to talk to me about our engagement but I asked, "What is it?" anyway.

"Well," he started.

"Well what?" I didn't even need to ask that. He obviously was contemplating on weather or not Sokka was right.

**A/N ok this is what i would've said but i'm really stupid and thought i had posted this when i didn't . and now you can't even help me when i needed because i have already made the next one cuz UGH IGNORE MY STUPIDITY! [please help! should they go ahead and get married or wait a while? and i won't tell how it happens, sooner you R&R sooner the next chapter comes out cuz this time, i'm not typing it ahead of time! and i'm waiting for at least 3 to 5 reviews on what i should do so get going if you want to read the next chapter!] so just forget about this and my stupidity....i feel so dumb :(**


	20. To marry or not to marry

**A/N since i'm dumb i didn't let you guys have a say in what happens but whatever i like it better this way anyway and please don't complain if you don't like my decision too bad don't read the story anymore....read on...................**

Chapter 19: To marry or not to marry.

"Zuko, just say it," my heart beat faster. What if he told me to wait? What if he thought it was the wrong decision and didn't want to get married? At all?

"Well…I think Sokka might be right. Maybe we should wait. I mean I don't want to rush into this. Come on Katara, I know you wouldn't want to move too fast…right?"

"No…but we love each other," I touched his face and got a little teary eyed.

"And you made the perfect proposal and everything and it was so sweet and you can't ever re-live a moment like that."

"But we've been together for almost 6 months and that's a little bit fast…I should have never done this…" I started to cry.

"Now you sound like you don't even want me," my voice was shaky.

"No, no, no," He caressed my face and had a pained look on his face.

"It's just with what Sokka said…"

"Who cares what Sokka thinks?" I said sternly. Sokka had ruined everything.

"We can do whatever we want and if we want to get married, we will get married. He has no say and what we do. It's our lives!" I argued. He sighed, "You're right. But I mean there's no reason to-" my mouth dropped,

"Yes there is! We love each other! Don't you?"

"Of course,"

"Then why are you so worried and up- tight about this?"

"It's just…"

"Just what?"

"We haven't had…."

"Hadn't had wha-," suddenly it clicked, "OH! Oh god. No, no, no, no Zuko! We are NOT doing that JUST to have a reason to marry!"

"I know."

"Then don't even say that," I shuddered. I wasn't for anything like THAT just yet."

"But…" Zuko said, running his hand lightly up my spine, which sent tingles through my body. He held me closer until our lips touched.

We kissed for what felt like hours until he pulled away and looked at my with a seductive smile. I moved away a little.

"Zuko, I'm not doing this just to have a reason to marry…what if I got pregnant?"

"I know I just really…" he trailed off.

"I know, I sort of do but I promised myself I wouldn't do anything until I got married. Ok"

"So then lets do it."

"Zuko I just said-"

"Shh." I put a finger on my lips and moved close to my ear and whispered, "Let's get married." I imminently smiled, "Oh Zuko, I love you!" I gave him a big hug pushing him backwards.

I kissed him passionately and when we finally broke apart he said, "Now lets go to sleep I think I see the sun rising," he joked.

"Okay." I smiled and lay down snuggled up next to him. I fell asleep dreaming dreams of what out wonderful wedding would be like.

When I woke up, Zuko was still peacefully sleeping. It looked so adorable that I didn't dare wake him from his cute slumber. I kissed him lightly on the cheek and tip-toed out of my room and down the hall, so I wouldn't wake anyone.

I was on my way to the kitchen to eat some breakfast and then I heard quiet voices.

"Do you think they'll actually marry?" Aang whispered.

"I don't know. I hope Katara will listen to me. Its way too early for them." I wanted to say something until I heard Aang say something, "I hope so. I mean I'm with Toph but I really don't want them to marry. I want to be with her still."

My mouth was gaping open. Aang seriously still wanted me? Holy crap.

"Dude, you're still in love with Katara? I'm sorry but you need to move on buddy you got your own great girl, and if Toph found out. Phew you'd be in deep trouble or deep earth." Sokka laughed, Aang didn't. I hit my fore-head.

Sokka was big dork.

"Yeah, you're right I need to get over her…it's just so hard…" there was an awkward silence so I decided to come out like I hadn't heard anything.

"Morning boys!" I said cheerfully, getting some bread to eat.

"you sound happy for a girl who won't be marrying who she thought she was." Sokka said. That pissed me off. I slammed a knife I was using to cut a piece of bread of the table. I tried to contain my annoyed mood.

"Maybe that's because we're still going to get married." I spat every word through my teeth to show that I wasn't playing around.

Sokka let out an exasperated sigh, "It's too early!" that was my last nerve. I stomped towards him with water him my hands that I bended from the sink.

I froze little ice dagger things on my fingers and held them towards Sokka. I wasn't going to hurt Sokka but I was mad.

"Listen Sokka, we love each other and we're not going to listen to people like you, who tell us what to do.

We're making our OWN decision and by the way, we don't live to please you or anyone else!" I let the water fall from my fingers and stormed off. I knew that was really mean but I didn't care, I was really mad.

Before I walked out I hear Zuko's voice say "Katara?" but I kept walking and walked out the door. I slammed the giant palace doors shut and headed towards the beach just off to the right of the palace. It wasn't too far and it'd give me time to think.

When I had walked out I barley heard Zuko say, "I'll go talk to her," but I didn't even care.

Why does Sokka have to be so up-tight and ruin my life? I was 16 now and I could take care of myself. I didn't need people to judge me.

When I reached the beach I sat near the shore with my arms around my legs and glared at the ocean. I tried to calm down but every time I did, I'd just think of my short conversation with Sokka and the anger flushed back in again.

I didn't know how long I was there but soon I saw Zuko walking down the beach towards me. When he reached me he sat down next to me the same way I was.

"Nice day huh?" He said causally. I hadn't really looked at the environment around me but he was right. It was beautiful outside and then I took time to feel the air on my skin. It was warm and just a little moist, perfection.

"Yeah…it is," I took a deep breath, and let it out as a sigh. Zuko scooted closer to me and put on arm around me, "Listen, I talked to Sokka," Ugh, "What now? Oh wait let me guess, wedding's off right?"

"Um no actually," I gave him a skeptical look.

"Yeah well, after seeing how badly you wanted this to happen, he sort of understood what it was like for us and with some talking…and things he listened and reluctantly agreed to let us have it." that immediately made my day.

I put both my hands on Zuko's face and turned him towards me and kissed him.

I pulled away, getting a tear in my eye because it really just hit me that we would really get married.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too." He whispered back. And then the most adorable thing happened, he too, got a tear in his eye because it must have hit him that he was going to marry the love of his life. Me.

**A/N IT'S SO ADORABLE ISN'T IT? R&R! :D**


	21. Wedding plans

**A/N YAY! longer chpaters! ^-^ this one is over 2,000 words so you BETTER like this better! :( it took me forever to type! also, i'm posting a new story its called, "A new kid at school and is rated M for some um...later chapters . . but its all Zutara and pretty god dang sweet so read this, review, read thew other one, review :)) thankss **

Chapter 20: Wedding plans

Today was going to be a busy day.

Zuko and I got up really early to make wedding plans with the royal wedding planer. We were going to have the perfect wedding.

I day dreamed about it as I got dressed in my casual wear. But this time I wasn't dressing in red fire nation clothes, I'd be dressing in blue themed clothes-to show off my betrothal necklace.

I wore a blue tank top with white lace around the arm holes and my neck with a blue skirt that went to the floor with a long opening on the right side of it showing off my tan legs. Along the opening and the bottom was the same white lace material which really brought out the ocean blue color the whole outfit was.

I checked myself out then looked at my mangled hair.

"Oh gosh," I said grabbing a brush.

"What is it?" Zuko asked, putting on his normal fiery red outfit-the V neck shirt with deep red shorts-,with concern.

"My hair…is…so…tangled!" I stopped in between words because I was pulling the brush through more knots in it.

When I finally managed it and put it in a half bun letting my curls run freely down my back, let out a content sigh.

"That's better," I said checking myself out in the mirror

. Zuko came behind me and put his arms around my neck and his chin on my head, "You look beautiful," he said, kissing the top of my head. I blushed, "You look amazing," I said, turning around to kiss him on the lips.

He pulled away after about 20 seconds of kissing, "We need to go, we have an appointment at 9:30 and if we're let, they'll be pissed."

"Aw ok," I said, as we walked out of the room, hand in hand.

When we got the wedding planners office, a middle aged looking woman-in those prissy glasses that had the chains from each side connecting to wear like a necklace or wear as glasses-with short black, graying, hair, smacking the gum she was chewing very loudly looked up at us with a skeptical look, "Who are you and do you have an appointment?"

"I'm Zuko and this is my fiancée, Katara," he gestured towards me, "And we have an appointment at 9:30 is Midori." He said. The woman eyed the two of us then turned to her notebook next to her looked at some papers then turned to us, "Have a seat please," She said, pointing to the few chairs across the room.

When we sat down the woman got up and walked to a door in the middle of the west wall. She cracked the door open, "Midori, your 9:30 appointment is here,"

"Send them in," Midori said. She had a high pitched voice that sounded girly and small but adult at the same time, it was hard to explain.

The secretary woman gestured to go in so we got up and did.

When we walked into the room, there were two chairs facing a desk with a larger chair that was turned away from us. We sat in the two chairs, still holding each others hands, and looked nervously at the chair facing away from us.

I was about to say something when the chair suddenly swung around and a petite, short, black haired woman with Asian brown eyes turned to us with a grin on her face.

"Zuko! It's so good to see you!" She said with a heavy Asian accent while excitedly shaking his hand, "The last time I saw you was when you were 12; you grew so much!" Her smile grew wider and that's when I realized she was wearing hot pink lipstick.

I also realized that she must not have known about Zuko's scar. He got it when he was 13...but how did she know him if she was a wedding planner?

"Zuko," I whispered, "How do you know her?"

"She doesn't just plan weddings, she plans parties too but we stopped going to her when…well my mom…" He trailed off.

"Oh I know I feel awful about your mother! I'm sorry," she said, her voice deep with compassion and concern. I liked this girl.

"But lets not talk about sad times your obviously here to plan a wedding and…" She shook my hand, "This must be your fiancée?" Zuko nodded, "She's very pretty Zuko!" I blushed a little, "Thank you," it was nice to see someone with excitement about us getting married.

"So where and when do you want the wedding?" "Um, well, we haven't talked about that stuff really…" Zuko said, embarrassed.

"Oh well that's ok! We'll discuss right now!"

"Ok, Katara, where do you want it?" Zuko said turning and smiley to me. I thought about it for a moment, "Um well I thought we could have it in a wide room, with rows and rows of seats with a red carpet right down the middle, with dyed blue rose petals and red rose petals scattered all around the middle isle.

And chandeliers would hanging from the high ceilings illuminating the whole room and everyone would be there, family, friends and our theme colors would be red and blue for water and fire." I was off in my dream world but saying it out loud as well, "Oh! And each row of seats (on the outside) would have a water and fire nation insignias." I looked at Zuko and Midori. They were both mesmerized, "Wow…she's deep," Midori giggled.

Zuko finally snapped back to reality, "Wow I absolutely love it!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Its perfect! That's our wedding plan right there, oh I love your ideas Katara!" He gave me a loving kiss but we were interrupted back Midori pulling us apart, "Alright, I want to see you kissing at the wedding but not here yet!" She joked as she wrote down our wedding plan.

She had elegant writing. I loved it and she even drew little pictures of the room. She was a good artist too. When she was down she pulled out another paper, "Ok, since your theme colors are red and blue, you need a red and blue themed dress and tux.

So Katara, what should your dress look like?" I was thinking for a spilt second then I remembered that dream I had about six months ago with the wedding dream I had with that blue and red rose dress…, "I got it! A white strapless dress!

And at the knees it would frill out into a light purple see-through fabric,"

The purple fabric wasn't a part of my dress but I wanted that any way, "And up the side of my right leg would be fiery looking red roses and blue frozen looking roses…Fire and Ice," I said turning to Zuko and looking into to his eyes.

We stayed like that until Midori let out a phew type of sigh. She held up the paper with my dress design. It was perfect!, "That matches my description perfectly! I love it oh I could hug you Midori!"

"You know, hugs are always free from me!" I got up and excitedly hugged her, "Oh thank you so much!" we sat down and calmed down a bit.

"Ok now that-" I cut her off," Oh sorry for interrupting but I also want white gloves that go to my elbows with a red strip down the middle on my right and blue strip down the middle on my left. Please and thank you,"

"Love it!" Zuko and Midori said at the same time. I blushed a little. As Zuko kissed me on the cheek.

"Ok then, now that we have your dress, Zuko what about a tux?" Midori asked, turning to Zuko.

"Um well just a simple tux, black jaket and pants and shoes, white button up to go under and for blue and red…at black tie with a blue strip across on the top part and a red strip down the middle of the main part." He explained everything, making gestures as to where they'd go. Midori drew the designs for his tux, which had been way easier than my long description, and looked up at us.

"Ok we've got everything except for wedding reception."

"That should be in the ball room at the palace," Zuko said. He turned to me to make sure I approved.

"Perfect," I said with a smile.

"Alrighty then we're all set, we'll make plans for food and decorations and things along the way." Midori said.

"Sounds good to me," Zuko said getting up as Midori did, grabbing her papers. Just then Zuko extended his hand to me, "Shall we?"

"We shall," I said taking his hand. We stood up and strolled out of the room and before leaving thee office, the secretary woman eyed us again. She didn't seem to happy that we were planning a wedding. Oh well, it was our life; we didn't even know her.

When we got outside, I was lost in day dreams of our wedding till Zuko snapped me back to reality, "Want to go out for lunch?" He said caringly and sweetly.

"Defiantly, I'm starved…where to?"

"Um…I don't know…what's around here?"

"Uh…I think there's a ramen shop in town and I sure could go for ramen." My stomach growled, I could totally eat ramen right now. Zuko chuckled, "I' the fire lord and don't even know what restaurants are here…some fire lord I am." I pushed his arm playfully, "Stop, you an amazing fire lord." I smiled at him as we made our way to town.

We walked down the middle of the street filled with merchants and tourists and craftsmen. The streets mostly teemed with tourists from earth and fire nations. Now that the war was over, people from the earth nation could come here with out harm though some fire nation citizens didn't like that but Zuko had it under control.

When we reached the ramen shop, few people were there, must not have been popular…but now that the fire lord was here maybe people would show up…

We ordered our ramen and sat there, holding hands under the table. We sat in silence on high stools at the counter, turned to face each other, getting lost in each other's eyes. We stayed like that until someone tapped on Zuko's shoulder.

A short girl stood behind him. She was smiling with bright red lips and short, blonde curls and she was wearing a pinkish red belly shirt and a red and pink mini skirt. She said, "Zuko? FIRE LORD Zuko?"

"Uh…yeah…?" Zuko said, confused on why this girl ruined my moment.

"Uh…hi!" Zuko turned to me and gave me a confused look like, "Why the heck is she here? Do we know her?" I just shrugged my shoulders and made and "I don't know" sound.

"Hi?"

"Whacha doing?" She asked innocently, still smiling and slightly blushing.

"Um…having lunch with my fiancée." He gestured towards me.

"Oh ok then…bye!" She ran off. Zuko turned to me still confused, "Um…that was…weird."

"Uh…yeah," I agreed. We turned back to the counter as the man serving us put two bowls of ramen on the table. We dug into our food. We were SO hungry, we hadn't eaten breakfast…

After we finished Zuko paid the man and we left the shop and walked back to the palace.

After we got back we told everyone of our perfect wedding plan. Everyone, even Sokka, seemed excited…well everyone except Aang. I sighed on the inside. Seriously? Wasn't he dating Toph? _Ugh_ I thought to myself as we got up to go into my room to make more plans but as Zuko walked ahead, Aang pulled me aside, "Katara, I need to talk to you."

**A/N Oh snap cliffhanger BWUAHAHAHAHAHAH! :D what will Aang want? find out laterrr! XD R&R**


	22. I love himnot you

**A/N Finally, what you've all been waiting for: CHAPTER 21! :D sorry for the long wait...just got done with school yesterday and since we had a bagillion finals and since i'd be out 2 days missing dues dates and finals i had to get everything done early and had like no time to type...so here it is! ENJOY! :D**

Chapter 21: I love him…not you

"Aang, what do you want?" I said, irritated. He better not say what I was sure he was going to.

"I think you're going to fast with this marriage and frankly, um look right in front of you!" He waved his hand in front of his face while saying what I DIDN'T want to hear.

"Aang, I don't love you! I love Zuko!" Ooh, that sounded harsh but whatever.

"Katara, you don't understand what you're putting me through," He became very irritated as well.

"Oh, so now I'm supposed to not marry Zuko because _you_ don't want us to? I can make my own choices and besides, what about Toph? You two are together right?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"You can't do this to her!" I interrupted him, "She loves you, love her back! Just let go! I'll never love you the way I love Zuko and I'll never leave him!" I shouted. Then when I looked at Aang a tear escaped from his eye.

"What's wrong?" Toph and Zuko both said running over to us. Aang looked away to hide the pained look on his face and Zuko held me close to him because he knew I was upset.

Toph put a hand on Aang's shoulder," What's wrong?" Wow…that was the most caring voice I've ever heard- coming from Toph that is.

"Nothing," He lied. Why would he try to lie to Toph of all people?

"Aang, don't lie to me," See? I knew she'd know he was lying. He sighed.

"I can't do this anymore," He said, sadly.

"What do you mean?" She was getting anxious and irritated.

"I can't be with you, I…I still…love…" He couldn't even finish the sentence.

"After all this time you still love her?" A tear rolled down her cheek. That made me feel awful and I didn't know why Zuko and I stood there but we didn't move. I think it was because we were shocked because it really would end for Aang and Toph.

Finally Aang nodded his head yes and the tears just kept rolling. On his face and hers, "Oh," she was sad but I saw her clenching her fists. I knew she was angry and wanted to hurt someone but she wouldn't hurt Aang and I knew she wouldn't hurt me. She was smart enough to know that it wasn't my fault that Aang still loved me. After all, she knew Zuko and I were madly in love, hell we were getting married!

"Why?" She peeped.

"Huh?" Aang asked, confused.

"Why would do this to me? After all of the love I gave you and…" She trailed off.

"Toph…" Aang said, lifting his hand to touch her, she smacked his hand away and stormed off.

"Toph," I said following her, and for the first time, I walked away from Zuko and not even acknowledging him. I loved Zuko and I always wanted to be with him but now, my friend needed me and I'd be there for her.

She reached her room and slammed the door. I don't think she bothered to check her vibrations to realize I was right outside her door. I was hesitant, I wasn't sure if I should let her think this through or comfort her now to make sure she didn't think anything wrong or bad.

Finally I lifted my hand and quietly knocked on the door, "Toph…can I come in? It's Katara," I said softly. I heard foot steps and she opened her door and sat back down on her bed, covering her eyes with her hands and she kept breathing heavily, like anyone did when they cried.

I sat on the bed and patted her on the back, "Toph, I'm so sorry,"

"Why?" she managed to say.

"Well I feel like Aang still loving me was somehow my fault but I mean, it's not like I'd tease him-"

"Katara, don't say anymore" She interrupted, "I know it's not your fault. You're obviously in love with Zuko and you're freaking getting married to him! You obviously love him more than Aang…it's just that Aang doesn't know how to handle this. He's never had a girlfriend-or a crush, I'm assuming but that doesn't mean I'm not upset. Yes, her hurt me, very badly, but for the first time, I don't want to hurt anyone because I'm angry. I love Aang too much to punch him or something. I'm just going to have to talk to him about this later but for now I need to think about this…alone." Wow I was amazed by her bravery and control about this, "This is what I admire about you, Toph. You're a really strong girl and you understand what Aang is going through and I know you're hurt but," I put my hand on her shoulder, "I know you and Aang, together, will make it through and with time I bet you'll be back together."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah," I said. She smiled and wiped a tear from her eye, "Thanks Katara," She gave me a hug and I got up to go, "I'm going to give you time to think about this but if you need someone to talk to, you can come get me ok?"

"Ok, thanks," She said as I left her room.

Toph and I may not have gotten along a lot but at times like this, you'd think we were sisters.

When I got back to my room, because it was getting to be dusk, I found Zuko sitting on my bed, waiting for me, "How was your talk with Toph?" He asked, him and Toph weren't that close but I knew he cared for her.

"Very well. She told me how she felt about it, I gave her re-assuring words, we hugged, and then I left her to think it through," I said as Zuko got off my bed. He held my close, "You always know how to make people feel better and that is one of the many things I love about you." He kissed me, very softly not too demanding and I loved that about him. He never pushed me to do anything that I didn't want to do, he was so sweet.

He slowly pulled away and looked into my eyes, "I could look into your beautiful, icy-blue eyes...forever," Just like every other time he mentioned my eyes, my knees went week and I'd fall into his arms, like he had cast a spell on me to make me fall into him. He caught me from falling, like always, and I would just keeps my eyes locked with, "Your beautiful golden ones," I said quietly. He blushed.

We stared into each other's eyes for quite a while. It sounded cheesy but when you're actually looking into the most beautiful, heart- melting eyes, you just don't care.

Finally we had to break away when there was a knock on the door. Sokka's head popped in, "Hey you guys want some dinner? 'Cause the chefs made some and we're waiting for you…"

"Yes," I quickly said, "I want something to eat," My stomach growled, yeah, I really did.

"Yeah, I want some too," Zuko added.

We walked down the hall into the dining room. There was a large, long table in the middle of the room with six tall, fancy chairs spaced out so that two were on the left and right and then one on each end, but we always moved them closer to each other.

I always moved one chair to the head of the table to where Zuko was sitting and Aang would sit on the other end with Toph and Sokka would move his chair to the one side that Suki was on. It was nice, too, because since we were all far apart, we could have our own little conversations.

But this time Aang wasn't here, "Where's Aang?" I asked.

"Oh, we saw him leave the palace…" Suki said, "Yeah, he said he was going for a walk and would be back late tonight or tomorrow morning," Sokka added.

"That's a long walk," Zuko said, holding the O in long.

"Yeah, but he probably just needs time to think…" I added. I mean, I knew it was confusing when I was with Aang and I liked Zuko but in this case, Aang is me, Toph is Aang and I'm Zuko. But in this situation, Aang would not have me.

I sort of felt bad though. He still loved me and I kind of rudely rejected him. So no, I didn't just sort of feel bad, I really did but not as much as you would think because I loved Zuko too much to leave him for Aang. So I guess I had mixed feelings about it…

My thoughts trailed off as I saw Toph walk over to us with the chair in her hand, "Can I sit by you guys?" Toph asked.

"Sure," I said cheerfully, as I looked at the other end of the table. Sokka sat the end this time with Suki.

And sure enough, the chefs came out with trays of all sorts of food. Fried rice, Miso soup, chicken, vegetables, tea. It all looked so good so we each took what we wanted and dug into our food.

I ate fried rice with bits of chicken and a side of Miso soup. I also got a cup of Jasmine Tea. Ever since Zuko's uncle served us some it's been my favorite tea.

We ate in silence for several minutes. It got kind of awkward, so I broke the silence, "Wow, this is some good fried rice isn't it?" I said, holding a little bunch of fried rice between my chop sticks. No one said anything. I just went back to eating, a little embarrassed.

"What if Aang doesn't come back?" Toph suddenly said, very worried.

"Don't worry about Aang," Zuko said with confidence, "He always does this, when something big happens he goes off and thinks about it and comes back just fine," Zuko smiled at Toph even though he knew she couldn't see him.

"Yeah, Toph. I'm sure when he comes back, you'll be in his arms and happy together again," I added. Toph smiled, "You guys are the best," She punched both Zuko and I in the shoulder. We smiled but still rubbed our arms from the pain of the punch. We all went back to eating.

After finishing our food we all got up to go and get some rest. Before Toph walked off, I saw that she still seemed worried. I put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about Aang. He'll be back by tomorrow and you guys will be together again." I said, half smiling.

"I know. I'm just gonna go to bed and get some sleep," She replied.

"Ok, night Toph," I said, walking towards Zuko.

"Night Katara." She called.

Zuko held me at my waist, "You always make everyone feel better don't you?" Zuko said, smiling at me.

"Everyone except Aang…and Sokka about the wedding," I replied. We laughed. We started to walk down the hall

"Well you always make me feel better," His smile grew bigger. I blushed, "You're so cheesy!" I giggled. He kissed me on the cheek, "I can't get over how adorable you are." He said.

"See what I mean?" I joked as we walked down the hall to my room.

We both got ready for bed. When we were, I crawled into my bed with him and cuddled up next to him.

"Good night love," He said softly. I smiled and blushed.

"Good night," I said as I peacefully fell asleep.

When I awoke, Zuko was surprisingly already out of bed. Usually, I was up before Zuko but he seemed to have been up for a while. I got up and got dressed in my water tribe clothes and made sure my betrothal necklace was tied tight (so I wouldn't loose it) and not crooked (so you could see Zuko's beautiful carving). I made sure my hair wasn't a complete mess and walked out into the hall.

I looked to see if anyone was up and out. No one was in the hall so I walked out into the main hall by the entrance of the palace and saw Toph by the door and Zuko standing close by. I ran over and asked Zuko what was going on.

"Aang is back but he refuses to come into the palace. So Toph is trying to get him to come back," Zuko sounded stressed by this.

"Well why the hell did he come back if he doesn't even want to enter the palace?"

"He wanted to get his stuff and leave the palace. He claims that he is needed else where and can't "waste his time" with the fire nation or any of us." He said, pretty irritated. That irritated me to, "So it's like he doesn't even care about us anymore?" I yelled. Zuko and Toph were caught by surprise by my anger. I saw Aang poke his head through the door.

"Excuse me Toph," Aang said. Toph reluctantly moved aside and Aang walked in, "Katara, it's not that I don't care its just…I can't do this anymore. I made a mistake. I lost you and now I've lost Toph…I just think I should go. I'm causing you and Toph harm and I'm needed else where," He said.

"Ok first off, you're not causing harm, well to Toph yeah but, not to us! Just the stress of the fact that you won't let go of me." I raised my voice a bit, "I know you love me but there's no way I'm ever leaving Zuko. I just can be with you when I, one, love Zuko and two, when you're more like a brother instead of a lover. I'm marring Zuko, not you." A pained look shot across his face, "Katara, don't marry him. Marry me!" He whispered. Didn't he just say that he was hurting Toph? What the hell?

"Aang! What did I just say?" Ugh. I was really irritated now. Suddenly I remembered in that dream I had so long ago that someone did say, "Katara don't marry him! Marry me!" I'm not sure why, but I still remembered that dream like I had it last night. I guess it was one of those dreams you always remember. I broke away from my thoughts when Toph put a hand on Aang's shoulder. She spoke very brazenly, "Aang, Katara does NOT love you. But I DO love you Aang. I love you! And I'll take you back if you can be with me." a tear escaped from her eye, "I'm not exactly mad at you because I love you too much. Please, be with me," She sniffled. I had never dreamed of Toph saying things like, "I love you" more or less in front of us.

"I love you," She repeated. Zuko and I were speechless. Well he was until he seemed to have thought of an idea.

"Aang, Toph! I have an idea!"

"What?" Aang asked.

"Why don't you and Toph take a vacation to Ember Island, to sort this out. Then, when you're ready, come back to the palace. Ember Island does smooth the most ragged edges! It'd be perfect!" Zuko sounded so excited. I giggled a little bit, just because Zuko was talking like he was five and he just got told that he would get all the candy he wanted and wouldn't have a bedtime either.

"That's actually not a bad idea…" Aang said. He looked at Toph and he didn't even have to ask her because the way he looked at her was like he was saying "Want to go?" telepathically to Toph.

"Yeah, I do want to go," She said.

"Then its settled, I'll get you get you guys transportation, a place to stay, everything and I'll pay for it too. All's you have to do is get your things packed and be ready by tomorrow morning."

"Ok." They both said, heading to their rooms to get their things packed.

"You…are…amazing," I said, looking into Zuko's eyes, "Just perfect!" I exclaimed, "Now Toph and Aang will be able to re-build their relationship." I smiled.

"I know," He said, "And while they're gone we'll be able to pre-pare for our wedding," he tapped my nose. I smiled wider and hugged him tight.

"Things are going to work out perfectly," I let out a contented sigh.

"Yes they will," He concluded as he went it for a heart-melting kiss.

**A/N I kind of like this chapter except Aang makes no sense why would he say that? wait i wrote this WHAT THE HELL (random person) "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" * splashes water in face* haha sorry i have random issues meaning i do extreamly random things that make no sense...anyways R&R!**


	23. Zuko and Katara's wedding, part 1

**A/N: OMFG FINALLY NEW CHAPTER LIKE OMG RIGHT? Haha anyways this is the big day! The wedding and please don't be mad about anything it took me forever to type this and i was deathly afraid i lost all of my work cuz my computer froze and wouldn't work...thank god for recovery mode! XD Anyway hope you like thier wed- wait read it i'll say it later .**

Chapter 22: Zuko and Katara's wedding, part one

• • •

About 3 months had passed.

Aang and Toph had returned from their trip about 2 weeks after they left, Zuko and I had been planning for our wedding and it is now just a few days away. I was so excited. Everyone was coming. Even Gran Gran and Master Pakku since they were married now. Dad and Bato and their fleet of water benders, or former soldiers were coming and other friends and family we knew.

Gran Gran and Pakku had come early. After they got the messenger hawk, Zuko sent out ships to pick them up and take them here. They had to leave A.S.A.P because they were in the South Pole.

It was so nice to see Gran Gran again. And to my surprise she was very excited for the wedding and she really liked the fire nation.

"It's so warm here and I actually get to see grass!" She had exclaimed. We had just laughed.

Since the wedding was tomorrow, Zuko and I were both busy to get our dress and tux and to pick out hair styles, well more for me not for him, and to make everything perfect.

Everything WAS perfect. Especially my dress. It matched the description I gave Midori.

It was white, strapless and at my knees it frilled out in layers of purple, see-through fabric and had the icy blue roses and fiery red roses running up the side of my right leg. Midori even made a beautiful veil that was a crown of red and blue roses with the same purple see-through fabric going down my back.

"It's perfect!" I exclaimed, the first time I wore it. Midori and Suki stood next to me, excitedly clapping and giggling as I spoke about the perfection of my dress. Toph was happy for me and all but she wasn't into all of this girly-ness so she just kind of sat there and "stared" off into space.

After I had tried everything on to make sure it fit, picked out a hairstyle and makeup designs, I headed off to my room and plopped on my bed and sighed. I couldn't be happier but the past month has been so stressful! Everyone is always asking questions about the wedding and making last minute plans… it was so nice to just lay down and relax.

I day dreamed about our honey moon. We'd be going to a privet beach on Ember Island in a giant beach house. It was going to be like a dream because Zuko made it very clear that he didn't want anyone to be on our privet beach with us so his servants made sure NO ONE would be at the beach.

I closed my eyes and smiled until Zuko came in, "Phew!" he let out a tired sigh and plopped on the bed, "Glad that's over with," he said laying down.

"Glad what's over with?" I asked, propping myself with my elbows. He did the same, "They were fitting me for my tux to make sure it was PERFECT. It was horrible!"

"The tux?" I asked stupidly.

"No, the fitting! I never want to be fit for a tux like that ever again!" I giggled, "Well my dress fitting wasn't bad. It was dare I say, fun?"

"I don't know how you could think a fitting would be fun,"

"Come on Zuko, it's a bunch of girls with their best friends making a sure a dress fits their best friend who's getting married…that doesn't sound right does it?" I asked. He laughed, "No it does not," I too, laughed, "Well I think we should go to bed…"

"No," Zuko said holding the O in no.

"Why?" I said, sounding whiney.

"Bachelor and Bachelorette parties?"

"_Ugh_," I groaned.

"Come on it will be fun." He said, not sure if he was right.

"Yeah I guess," I said getting up.

We both walked out of my room and down the hall to group of boys and a group of girls. The group of boys was small, it was just Sokka, Aang and Haru, who had come up for the wedding. Jet would've been here but… I didn't want to think about Jet right now…The group of girls consisted on Suki, Toph, and Ty Lee. Ty Lee, had come up for the wedding and after a lot pleading, she became one of the brides maids. Suki was my maid of honor, Sokka was Zuko's best man. Toph was the first brides maid, Aang was the first groomsmen and then Ty Lee and Haru were at the end of each line. Then The Duke was the ring bear and we had Mang be the flower girl.

Mang had matured since we had last saw her and was hitting it off well with The Duke. Aang was pleased to hear this because he didn't want her to be stalker-ish with him again. Especially since him and Toph had just fixed their relationship.

I snapped back to reality when I felt Zuko's soft lips on my cheek, "Have a good time, love," He said. I liked it when he called me "Love." It was one of his new nick names for me.

I just smiled and said, "You too," and walked over to the small group of girls, "So what are we doing?" I asked them. Toph groaned, "What?" I asked.

"Miss. Prissy pants over here wants us to go to this club place with the crowded room and the people playing music," Toph gestured to Tylee when she said, "Miss. Prissy pants." Ty Lee just grinned, "Its true! It will be fun! Come on girls let's go!" Toph groaned again and Suki and I just shrugged and followed Ty Lee.

Once we got to this said club, Toph was right. It was a small crowded room with a small band playing music and tons of people dancing. All of the people dancing were mostly young girls in skimpy clothes. It was also dimly lit with candles everywhere lighting the place. I furrowed my eyebrows, "_This_ is where my bachelorette party is taking place?"

"Yeah!" Ty Lee exclaimed.

"Come on Katara it will be fun," Suki said, not sure if she believed what she said.

"Come on, lets get something to drink," Ty Lee said, walking over to a bar where a man was serving fruity drinks. I slightly smiled. It made me think of when we were in the desert in the place where we met Professor Zei and enjoyed those fruity drinks the man made.

I, once again, snapped back to reality when Ty Lee nudged at me asking what I wanted to drink, "It's on me!" She smiled and said. I just asked for a tangy, fruity drink.

I sipped at the blending together fruits and viewed the whole place in general. All's I saw were slutty dressed girls and guys who wanted all these girls…why is it that whenever you have a bachelor or bachelorette party you go to night clubs with tons of girls and guys? I hoped Zuko would be in a better place than this…

Suddenly I spotted someone who I had sworn I had seen before. A girl with short blonde curls with a red mini dress on was talking to a girl with short brown hair…I nudged at Suki, "Hey, see that girl with the short blonde curls?" I pointed in the general direction she was in, "Oh yeah her? Um yeah what about her?" Suki asked, confused.

"Well I feel like I've seen her before…" I gave Suki a confused look. She just shrugged. Then it clicked, "She was the girl who was talking to Zuko and I at the ramen shop! What is she doing here?" Both Suki and Ty Lee looked at me confused, "What?" They both said.

"Some girl…THAT girl had came up to Zuko, said Hi, asked him what he was doing then ran away….it was so weird." They both gave me a confused look.

"Um…ok…?" Suki said as Ty Lee squinted to see this girl. After a few seconds of looking Ty Lee said, "Oh yeah I think I know her…well I think Azula did…why would she be here?" Ty Lee wondered aloud. My eyes widened, "AZULA knows her?" I asked.

"Yeah…Oh! Um but I'm sure it's no big deal…here lets go dance!" Ty Lee dragged us to the dance floor and we danced the night away.

I tried to forget about this girl and her links to Azula but it was hard. So, I did the only one thing I could do to get my mind off things; day dream about Zuko.

I awoke at dawn.

I hadn't slept with Zuko because we wanted to make sure neither of us would see anything we'd be wearing today. We believed in "if you see the bride before the wedding, its bad luck" superstition.

I crawled out of my bed and starting brushing my hair, getting all of the knots out. Afterwards I threw something simple on since I'd be changing some time soon, and headed out the door.

I met up with Suki, Toph, and Ty Lee in the main hall. We'd all be going to get our hair done now and since Toph, Ty Lee and I had long hair we'd need to be there early.

After standing there in awkward silence for a few moment, Suki broke the silence, "So Ty Lee, those guys were ALL over you last night!"

"Oh I know! But I think that Chan guy was the cutest!" She mused. I just rolled my eyes. Ty Lee was just like any other single girl. So naïve but then I thought about it for a second, _Ty Lee is OLDER than you and she's the naïve one? Are you sure you're not being the naïve one getting married at 16?_

_Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, _I thought_ get a hold of yourself Katara, you're getting married TODAY! You can't be thinking about backing down now, You and Zuko are in love and you're doing the right thing by marrying him._ I took a deep breath and did what I told myself to do; get a hold of myself.

Just after, a tall, slender woman with long black hair came out and announced that she was ready for us.

When we walked into the hairstyling room, three other women like the other were all standing behind chairs and sinks ready to do our hair. We all sat in each chair and the women went right to work on our hair.

They started off washing it thoroughly and drying it but not too much so they could style it. Afterwards they began styling it so the could make nice up-do's for our hair.

For me, the woman made my hair extra curly and gave me two "hair loopies" that look so elegant that went down my face and into the back in a low bun the she put in my hair. At the top of the bun, she put a half red, half blue rose in it and let the rest of my hair flow elegantly down my back.

After that she decided to put the veil in now and not worry about it later. She carefully placed it in and went straight to work on my makeup.

She put on black eyeliner and black mascara for my eyes with a light purple eye shadow that was enough to see but not too much so it complimented my blue eyes nicely. After that she put on a light red lip gloss that gave my lips some color.

Finally we were all finished with our hair and makeup.

Suki's hair consisted of to curly strands of hair on each side of her face with a elegant pony tail that was long and curly. Her stylist must have used some hair extensions to make her hair long. She also had light blue eye shadow and like pink lip stick. Well, every girl had the same makeup because the maid of honor and all of the bride's maids had the same blue dresses. The girls would be dressed in blue, the boys in red, and the bride and groom had mixed colors. That was an idea Zuko had thought of.

Toph's hair was pretty much normal. Her basic bun except her bangs were clipped to the side so you could see her face and Ty Lee's hair was the same with the bangs except her hair was pulled back into a pony tail except her pony tail was a bunch of braids coming out the back.

"You guys all look beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"Well so do you!" Suki said, running to me and hugging me.

"I know! I'm so excited for today!" I said.

"I know. I still can't believe you're getting married." Suki said.

"I know… I feel like you're my sister." I said.

"Well I might be soon!" She said. My mouth dropped, "Kidding!" she kind of yelled. I just laughed. Then, one of the women spoke up, "Sorry to ruin you're…erm…moment but, you need to get dressed!" She said.

"Aw ok," we all said, simultaneously, reluctantly following the tall, slender woman.

She led us in to another room with three other women like her only this time they held dresses and all kinds of accessories. Once again, we went to each girl as they dressed, and dolled us up for my- our big day.

It was finally time for the wedding.

For the past 3 hours we were all swarmed by makeup artists and tailors dressing us and making us look beautiful. Don't get me wrong, everyone looked amazing but, it was nice not to be crowded.

I stood outside the biggest ball room in the palace. The Groom and the groom's men we're all already inside waiting and all of the girls, and my dad (he was giving me away) and I waited outside.

First Mang and The Duke walked down the isle. Mang tossed red and blue roses on each side of the isle and The Duke carried a small, fancy pillow with our rings on it.

My heart beat faster and faster as each bride's maid went down the isle. I was so happy to be marrying Zuko but then I thought, was this going too fast? I mean I was only 16, could I handle this commitment?

_No Katara, _I thought, _you can't be having seconds thoughts _now_. Get a hold of yourself. This is what you've been waiting for. You fought for this with your brother and you need to go through with what you planned._

I nodded to myself and took a deep breath. Suki was just about to the end of the isle and it was about time for me to go. I looked at my Dad who was as nervous as I was. We linked our arms and got ready to go. The music signaled for us to go and we both walked slowly down the isle all the people in the room except Zuko stood up and watched us. It was amazing that all of these people came to see us get married. Even Aang was finally, truly, happy for us and back with Toph.

It was perfect.

As we walked, I mentally prepared myself to make the biggest commitment of my life. I took several deep breaths and looked up.

Even from the back Zuko looked as handsome as can be. I had serious dèjà vu. The memory of my dream came crashing back and I thought it was so weird that I had a dream of my own wedding. I smiled to myself; dreams really do come true.

I snapped back to reality when I realized my father was about to give me up so the wedding ceremony could start. My Dad kissed me on the cheek and whispered, "This is your big day Katara. I hope you know I'm happy for you and that I love you,"

"I know Dad, I love too," I whispered back. I already wanted to get teary eyed but I held back the tears.

Finally Zuko turned around. He looked so…beautiful. His hair was straight and styled to the side so his hair was down but you could still his beautiful face. He had the exact tuxedo we designed and it was absolutely perfect.

He lifted my veil gently and placed backwards on the back of my head. He grinned, "You look beautiful Katara,"

"I'd have to say the same for you," I grinned back and I held his hands and stared into his eyes.

I didn't even pay attention to the priest. I was so lost in Zuko's eyes. This was the greatest moment of my life. It felt as if that there was no one else in the world. Just Zuko and I.

I finally paid attention to the priest when he asked us to exchanged our vows. The priest asked Zuko to go first. Zuko took a deep breath and said:

"Katara, from the first day I captured you," He paused and we all laughed as he smiled, "I always thought you were quite pretty…I knew we were enemies but you were still quite attractive," He blushed as I did, "But when we became allies I was unhappy because you seemed to hate me and you didn't trust me," We both frowned at the memory, "But as time went on we became closer and closer and my feelings for you grew. I realized that I was falling in love; with you. Katara you are the most beautiful, compassionate, amazing woman I've ever met. And there's not another soul in the world that I'd rather spend my life with. I love you Katara, so much," I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. I let one slip down my cheek.

"Zuko that was beautiful," I whispered. He blushed a bright red. Then the priest said, "Katara, you can now say your vows to Zuko."

"Ok," I turned to Zuko and looked deep into his eyes, "Zuko, I know we weren't always the best of friends. I mean, you trying to capture us and following us was rather weird," I too paused as everyone laughed, "But I couldn't help but to fall for you. Every time I looked at your beautiful gold eyes I felt myself falling deeper and deeper into this hole of what we call love. Zuko, I love you with all my heart and I will never let go of you. You are the most strong, handsome, honorable man I've ever met. You have no idea how happy I am. I've probably said this a million times but I love you Zuko, with all of my heart." The tears came rolling I once I was done. Even Zuko let a few tears fall from his beautiful eyes. I smiled.

It was then we exchanged rings. The Duke gave the priest the rings and Zuko picked up mine, repeated the priests' words and placed the ring on my left ring finger. I was golden with a blue diamond in the middle with the words, "I love you, Katara," engraved in the inside. We did this to each ring as a permanent reminder that we loved each other.

I did the same with Zuko's ring. I repeated the words the priest said and put the band on Zuko's left ring finger. His was only a golden band and it also said, "I love you," on it but it said, "Zuko," instead of "Katara,"

After the final words of the ceremony the priest finally said, "Zuko of the fire nation, Katara of the water tribe; I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the moment finally came to seal the commitment. Zuko pulled me close and gave me the most beautiful, passionate kiss you couldn't even dream of. It was absolutely perfect.

Everyone clapped and cheered and I finally looked at everyone.

Suki and Ty Lee were crying, Sokka, Aang, and Dad were misty eyed and Zuko and I…well the tears didn't stop coming. We were the happiest people alive.

We were finally married and I didn't regret a single thing about it. I was now holding the hand of my husband.

Everyone threw rice and cheered as made our way down the isle. The wedding was done and over with but now we'd have to go to our reception.

**A/N OMFG DON;T YOU LOVE IT? I DID! THIS IS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE DON'T GIVE ME BULL CRAP REVIEWS! I worked really hard on this guys and its pretty late to be changing stuffs! Also R&R and let me know what you thought of their wedding vows! I LOVED ZUKO'S! THEY WERE SO CUTE! :D tell meh what ya think! R&R!**


	24. Zuko and Katara's wedding, part 2

**A/N: FINALLY! NEW CHAPTER! I'm sorry i take like, FOREVER to update but i'm typing two fan fics and it gets hard keeping up plus when i'm at my dad's no computer and ughh but anyways hope you like this oneee! oh also...(spoiler if you saw the review!)LiliumDupree gave me a grand idea ;D anyways read it! (its kind of short though :( )**

Chapter 23: Zuko and Katara's wedding part 2

The wedding reception was going take place in a smaller ball room in the palace so that's where we headed. Zuko and I went first, followed by everyone who was actually in the wedding.

When we reached the room, it was filled with round tables with blue and red table cloths. The red ones had blue roses and the blue one had red roses on them. Each table had about eight chairs around it and had center pieces filled with purple colored roses.

Zuko and I sat at a table at the head of the room with was long and thin with a white cloth filled with red and blue roses, much like my dress. We sat in the largest chairs while the brides maids and the maid of honor sat on my side of the table (the left) and the groomsmen and the best man sat on Zuko's side of the table (the right).

Once we were all set, everyone else poured into the room. All of our family and closets friends that weren't in the wedding sat in the tables closest to us. Everyone else sat in tables that varied around the room. Well, all of the tables were based around the dance floor.

After everyone was sitting, the waiter's and waitresses began serving the food we had everyone order ahead of time. The food was quite delicious. Zuko and I devoured our food because we hadn't eaten all day and we were starved.

Then Dad started clinking his glass with a spoon and stood up, "I would just like to say something do you mind?" My dad asked me, "Not at all, Dad," I smiled.

"Well I juts wanted to make a toast, to the bride and groom. Katara," Dad turned to me, "I'll be honest, I wasn't in love with the idea of you getting married at 16...For a little I agreed with your brother; to wait. But now that I see the great happiness in your eyes and now that I've gotten to know Zuko, I'm very happy for you two and hope you have a long, happy marriage together. To Zuko and Katara!" Dad rose his wine glass up and everyone clinked their glasses together and said, "To Zuko and Katara." Zuko and I smiled at each other until Dad said, "Oh and Zuko, treat my daughter well…or I'll get ya,"

Everyone laughed, including Dad. We all gulped down our wine and just quietly talked with one another. Then, a man announced that it was time for the bride and grooms first dance. Zuko and I got up and moved to the dance floor. A small band of Suzuki players, drummers, and players of various string instruments began playing as Zuko took my hand in his and put his hand on my waist. I put my hand around his neck and we swayed back and forth as the music played. It was a soft, slow song that seemed to make the night perfect.

Zuko and I moved close enough as to where I could rest my head on his shoulder. I did so while closing my eyes and inhaling his intoxicating scent. Why he smelled so good right now was a mystery to me.

Just when the night couldn't get more perfect, it happened.

The doors burst open and two females entered, shoving people aside as they made their way to the dance floor. Zuko and I broke apart as our eyes widened in terror; it was Azula and Mai.

"We're here to crash the wedding we've heard so much about," Mai announced.

"Yes," Azula added, "We just couldn't miss the _Fire Lord's_ wedding!" Azula spat out the word, "Fire Lord" like it could be a curse word.

"And Azula wanted to meet her new sister-in-law!" Mai exclaimed.

"Yes Zuzu, you wouldn't want to keep me from meeting the new family member, would you?" Azula asked. Zuko just stood in shock as everyone else did. Finally Zuko said, "You're not family anymore Azula! You're not even a sister to me anymore! You've done far too many horrible things to me and everyone else! Leave my presence at once! And that's an order!" Zuko's voice rose with each word. Azula seemed un-moved by Zuko's words and just said, "No." Zuko let out and angry grunt and said, "Azula, you've ruined a lot of things in my life, I have come to realize and accept this but to ruin my own wedding? That's just sick. I will say it again, leave, now!"

"Nope, I don't think I'm gonna," Azula smirked. I had had it with Azula. I spun around in a circle with my arm out, bending the water from everyone's glasses and forming a large ball of water in front of me. I then proceeded to hit Azula with several water whips and screamed, "LISTEN TO THE FIRELORD AND LEAVE AT ONCE! I WON'T HAVE YOU RUINING _OUR_ WEDDING!" Surprisingly, both Mai and Azula listened to me. Mai didn't even try to throw anything at me! No daggers, no nothing! They just both smirked as guards finally came to apprehend them. Azula just laughed like a mad woman and said, "This isn't the last you'll see of us! And that isn't a threat; it's a promise." Azula continued to laugh evilly as they dragged the two women out of the room.

Zuko and I stared at each other, wide eyed then looked at everyone else. Everyone in the room was in shock. I'm sure they just didn't know what to make of this, neither did we. But I just couldn't let this ruin our big day. So I said, "Um…Well we know that was very un-expected but we want to assure you that you shouldn't be afraid. The guards are taking the two women away and we can continue the reception!"

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, Azula and Mai _did_ just crash our wedding…" Zuko whispered.

"Yes. They just got taken away and I'm sure they won't be coming back _tonight_," I said, reassuringly.

"Yeah you're probably right," He replied. By now, the room was full of whispers about what just happened. Even the people in the band were discussing the matter.

Zuko and I sat back down with our shocked friends.

"I can't believe Azula and Mai just crashed your wedding! I feel _SO_ bad!" Suki said, hugging me.

"It's ok, I'm glad I was able to get some good shots on Azula without Mai throwing those ridiculous daggers at me," I said, counting my lucky stars that she really didn't.

"Yeah, true…" Suki said. She rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "Anyways there's something I wanted to tell you-" Suki got cut off by Sokka clinking his glass with a spoon, "Attention everyone! Attention!" Sokka said loudly. He continued, "I know this may be a bad time, considering what just happened but I'd like to announce something." Sokka looked around eagerly at the confused faces of everyone. Happy as can be, Sokka said, "Suki and I…are getting married! I proposed to her this morning before she had to go get ready." Sokka stood proudly and beamed. Everyone gasped then began clapping and congratulating the happy couple. I congratulated Suki first by exclaiming, "Oh my god you guys are getting married? THAT"S AMAZING!" I hugged Suki.

"I know! I'm so happy! We're going to be sister in-laws!"

"I know!" We both squealed with excitement. I then walked over to Sokka and gave him a bear hug.

"I'm so happy for you big brother!" I said.

"Thanks Katara," He pulled away from my hug, "And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for getting so worked up about your's and Zuko's wedding. I know how you feel now. Suki really does make me feel really happy."

"Wow," I said in awe, "That's the most amazing thing you said." Sokka laughed, "Thanks."

After the congratulations, the maid of honor danced with the best man (Suki and Sokka) and the groomsmen and bride's maids dance with each other according to their order in the line. Toph and Aang, then Ty Lee and Haru. Zuko and I also danced together again since our first was disturbed.

It was (besides Mai and Azula crashing the wedding) a truly amazing night. After we all danced and mingled with each guest we were finally able to go. Everyone in the wedding went back to the palace while Zuko and I made our way down to the docks. Well, we both changed into comfortable clothes first.

Once Zuko and I made it down there, the sun had set and it was already dark. We found the ship we'd be riding on to Ember Island, for our privet honey moon, and boarded it.

Zuko and I got our own privet quarters and got into the nice, comfortable bed they had for us. As I snuggled up to Zuko bare chest he randomly said, "I love you, Katara," he adjusted so he could lay next to me while having the privilege of staring into my eyes.

"I love you, too," I replied staring back into Zuko's eyes. Slowly, he moved his face forward and our lips met softly, at first. But it turned into a passionate kiss.

It began to get intense when Zuko let his hand slip under the covers to my stomach. I pulled away, "Zuko," I said breathlessly, "Our honey moon hasn't quite began yet. Let us wait until we're at Ember Island. It will be romantic and passionate. Besides we're on ship,"

"I know, but I'm afraid you won't be ready…"

"Zuko," I put a hand on his face, "I have been ready since the day you proposed. I think I'll be ok,"

"Well I've been ready since the day we started dating," I kissed his nose. He scrunched up his nose and smiled. I giggled, "You're so adorable,"

"Not as adorable as you!" he tapped my nose. I just giggled again.

"But yeah you're right," His voice turned serious, "We should wait. It will be that much better."

"Yeah," I said. He sighed, "Well we should probably get some rest. It's been a long day and I'm tired and I'm sure you are too," he said as I yawned.

"Yeah, I am _really _tired," He smirked and kissed me, "Good night, Love"

I smiled, "Night," and after just seconds of day dreaming of our honey moon, I was peacefully asleep.

**A/N Aw cutee :)**

**Also if you didn't notice i changed the rating to M cuz of stuff i'm MIGHT explain in the next few chapters...lemme know (in your review) if i should explain or make it so you know whats gonna happen...i'll probably NOT explain but lemme know anyways!**

**Also the thing Suki was gonna tell Katara is what Sokka told everyone anyway so it ok! :D aren't you glad they're getting married? I am :)**

**Anyways R&R plz! Sorry for the long wait i'll try to be sooner but can't make no promises!**


	25. Honey Moon

**A/N: yay! new chapie! :D ok i HAVE to spoil this ONE line from Zuko its my favorite! "_Yes! And it was hard to do it! It usually catches on fire but I actually did it this time!" _LMAO! XD anyways a few things before you read 1.) i have no idea if theres showers in avatar world if not, TOO BAD! andthey have to have eggs because they're are chickens and stuffs! on and don't worry it doesn't get too graphic! and theres something youi won't expect at the end!**

Chapter 24: Honey moon

When I woke up, my partner was missing from the bed. Zuko must have gotten up before me.

I slowly got out of bed, yawning. I put on a blue belly shirt, much like the red one I used to wear, and a layered blue skirt. Each layer was different shade of blue as was the shirt I wore. I put on blue flips flops and pulled my hair back into a half bun and headed up to the main deck.

I found Zuko standing at the tip of the ship with red fire nation shorts and a sleeveless red V-neck shirt. I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Good morning, husband," I said.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that," Zuko looked at me, smiling, "Wife," he added. I beamed at him and kissed him.

As he pulled away he asked, "Would you like to get some breakfast?"

"Why I'd love to," I replied. He took my hand and led me into the small tower in the center of the ship.

We went in a kitchen-like room and Zuko asked me what I wanted for breakfast.

"Um…" I thought about what I was actually hungry for, "I'll have….just some bread and some white rice and Jasmine tea," The chef bowed at me and turned to Zuko, "I'll have what she's having," Zuko said. The chef bowed at Zuko as well, "Coming up, Fire Lord," The chef said.

Zuko led me into another room with a small table on the floor with two pillows on each side. I sat down on one of the pillows and Zuko took his and moved it next to mine.

He placed his hand on mine, which was on the floor, and looked lovingly into my eyes. I could feel a fast heartbeat in someone's hand. _Who's heart beat is this? _I thought to myself. Suddenly Zuko leaned closer to me and our lips met softly. We were about to kiss until the chef popped in the room, "Breakfast is served!" he announced. Zuko and I froze and quickly turned to the chef. We both rubbed the back of our heads and blushed as we noticed the chef's surprised look.

"Uh-h, thank you for the breakfast. You can just…leave it on the table and go now." Zuko said. The chef followed the order and as soon as he left Zuko said, "Thank the Spirits we won't have to deal with that once we're on Ember Island,"

"I know," I said, grabbing my rice and digging into it. Zuko did the same but he ate his bread first. I noticed him as he chewed thoughtfully.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, randomly.

"Hmm?" He said looking at me, mouth full of bread. He swallowed his food then said, "Oh, um, just about what tonight is going to be like,"

"Oh," replied, sipping at my tea.

"What about you? Have you thought about it?" Zuko asked.

"Well of course, lots of times."

"Oh really?" Zuko asked, taking his last bite of bread.

"Why yes," I said, as a matter-of-factly. I finished my small bowl of rice and took a bite of bread.

"Can…can I ask you something?"

"Sure!" I said. Well my mouth was full of bread so it was muffled.

"Do you think…we'll have kids?" Zuko asked, hesitantly. I nearly chocked on my bread. I finally swallowed it and composed myself.

"Well…That's an interesting question, Zuko!" I said.

"Katara, I'm being serious," He said sternly.

"Oh well, of course, when we're older but right now, I don't think I'm ready for _that_," I said, meaning every word.

"Oh ok. Well don't get me wrong, I feel the exact same way I just wanted to know what you thought about it." he replied. It made me feel better that he was only thinking of me. I smiled, "I never knew you cared so much, Zuko,"

Zuko's face flustered, "Well of course! You're my wife for Pete's sake!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Calm down! I was just kidding; I already knew you cared about me," I said resting my hand on his shoulder. He took a deep breath and composed himself, "Ok," he said. And we finished our breakfast in silence.

We finally arrived at the Island.

After we got done eating, we stayed on the main deck and watched the sea together for an hour until we arrived at Ember Island.

When we got there, Zuko's servants got all of things and brought them to our giant privet house on the Fire Lord's own privet beach. It wasn't the same as Zuko's family's, but it was very similar.

The people packed away our stuff and showed us where everything was. In the kitchen, there was a two week supply (how long we'd be spending time here) of food and all kinds of other things.

Zuko finally got the servants to leave and we were all alone. Zuko had shut the door and turned to me and said, "They're FINALLY gone!"

"I know I thought they'd never leave," I added.

"Yeah but," Zuko said moving closer to me, "Now that they're gone…" he trailed off as his face moved closer to mine. Again, our lips met softly as we kissed.

It was truly magical as our lips parted and came back together. It got a little intense as Zuko's tongue traced the outside of mine. He wanted an entrance so I let him in. Our tongues moved playfully with one another. Zuko only held my closer. I swung my arms around his neck and kept his arms tightly around my waist.

We finally broke apart, gasping for air and he whispered, "Shall we retire to the bed room?" he breathlessly asked.

"Yes," I breathed. He picked me up and carried me "over the threshold" of our bed room. He placed me on the bed and didn't bother closing the curtains on the giant double doors that led to a deck with a view of the beach.

It was even more perfect because the sun had began to set and it gave the room and orange tint and a calming vibe. It was absolutely perfect.

I heard the waves softly crash on the shore as Zuko gently placed be back on the bed and began kissing me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck again. He moved lower to my neck and kissed it. My heart beat faster and faster. I began to get nervous but I wouldn't back down. As he softly kissed my neck he whispered, "I love you, Katara,"

"I love you too, Zuko," I breathed. He pulled away, "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes," I said.

"Are you sure?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I love you, Zuko," I said again as his hand slid down to the top of my skirt.

I woke up with the morning sun in my eyes and in the arms of Zuko. I yawned and looked up at him. He was still sleeping and looked so adorable. I adjusted so I was laying on his bare chest and closed my eyes again.

The memories of last night came rushing into my mind. Last night was just completely…perfect! It was the most amazing thing I had ever been apart of. I so wanted Zuko to wake up so I could tell him how much I loved him and how much I loved last night but I didn't want to wake him.

I just cuddle up right next to him, it was then I remembered we were still naked. I giggled for some reason but just rested my head on his shoulder.

I closed my eyes again and day dreamed until he stirred. Zuko stretched out his arms.

"Good morning, sleepy head," I said, looking up at him.

"Good morning," he said, yawning.

"Last night was amazing," I said, smiling at him. He smiled back, "Yeah, it was," he replied rested his arm around my shoulder. I just laid next to him and looked out the window and said, "I love you." Zuko leaned down and kissed me on the head and whispered, "I love you, too." I just smiled until he got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked, propping my head on my shoulder.

"To get dressed," he said, getting clothes out of the dresser his servants put them in.

"Oh yeah I probably should too," I said getting out of bed. I noticed articles of clothing scattered on the floor. I studied all of them. They were in the most random places. Like my skirt was on the end of the bed and my shirt was near the top of the left side on the bed, near Zuko's shirt.

"We must have been eager, huh?" I said staring at something at the floor, I couldn't even tell what it was.

"Yeah, really eager," He replied, putting on a shirt. I walked over to the closet and grabbed my blue bath robe and put it on. I got some clean clothes out of the dresser.

"I'm going to take a shower," I called over to Zuko as I went to the bath room.

"Ok, I'll make breakfast then." Zuko called back.

I got into the shower and turned it on, making the water nice and hot. I quickly washed my hair and body and got out as fast as I could.

When I got out I bended the water off of my body and sent it down the drain. I brushed out my long, chocolate colored hair and got dressed.

When I got out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, I could smell eggs cooking.

"Mmm, what's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Eggs, and toast. I toasted it myself!" Zuko exclaimed, sounding as proud as ever. I giggled, "Did you really?" I asked.

"Yes! And it was hard to do it! It usually catches on fire but I actually did it this time!" I laughed as I sat down at the floor level table.

When Zuko finished he gave me a plate of eggs and toast he fire bended to make. We ate, smiling at each other. I could tell I wasn't the only thinking about last night.

• • •

_(two weeks later)_

The rest of our Honey moon when on as such. We "spent sweet time together" most of the nights there. It was the best two weeks of my life, but now we were on the ship again heading home.

I had to say, these two weeks changed things. Mine and Zuko's love for the other was now stronger than ever! We were closer, we were more passionate with one another, we were everything together now!

I thought about this while laying in Zuko's arms yet again. He had fallen asleep but I felt wide awake. I kept thinking about our Honey moon. It was so perfect, the memories wouldn't leave my mind. They kept me awake, but I didn't mind. I liked thinking about our nights together. It made me feel closer than ever with Zuko, literally.

Finally after much remembering, I fell asleep.

When we returned to the palace, we were welcomed by everyone. Sokka had his arm around Suki with a big smile on his face. Toph and Aang held hands as they waved at us. I noticed that Ty Lee was also holding hands with Haru! I would have never thought… My thoughts trailed off as I got a big hug from Sokka, "It's so good to have you home!" He exclaimed.

"Sokka…you're…crushing…me!" I said, as he crushed my bones with a giant bear hug. He broke away from me as I rubbed my shoulders, "Its amazing how even thought you can't really use your right arm, you can still give me bone- crushing hugs."

"Yep! So how was the Honey moon?" Sokka asked.

"Amazing!" I exclaimed, "Incredible," Zuko added.

"Cool, cool," Sokka said nodding his head.

"Yep, so how was the palace here while we were gone?" Zuko asked.

"It was fine," Aang answered, "Everything was in order and no signs of Mai and Azula,"

"Alright then." Zuko nodded once to Aang. I turned to Zuko, "We should probably-" Zuko cut me off by putting his finger on my lips, "Wait, we have bigger matters to discuss with everyone. Remember what I told you on our trip?" Oh yes! I had completely forgotten Zuko's request!

"Oh yes! I forgot!" I exclaimed, "go ahead," I whispered. Zuko cleared his throat, "I need everyone's attention!" Suddenly, everyone's attention adverted to Zuko.

"Katara and I were discussing some serious matters and we decided….it's time we set out to find my mother." Everyone's eyes widened. Zuko noticed everyone's surprise but continued, "I've been apart from her and I know she's still out there and I know my father knows. Tomorrow I'm going to find out where she is and then I'm organizing a search party to find her,"

"What kind of search party?" Aang asked, "Yeah, like, are your servant people or whatever going to find her?" Toph asked.

"Well no, I was hoping _we_ could go search for her. I understand if you don't want to go but, there's one person, besides Katara, that I _need_ to be with me," Zuko looked around and when no one said anything he said, "Toph, I'd like you to assist us in our search for my mother. I know how skilled your are at finding people." Toph's face was filled with shock, and surprise.

"Me?" She asked, "But, I've never felt your mother's walk…how will I know?"

"Well I have some feeling that you all crossed paths with her somewhere in Ba Sing Se…that may not be where she is but I had a strong feeling when I was there…I'm sure you'll know it when you feel it."

"Could be possible…" Toph trailed off, "Ok, I'll do it!" Toph exclaimed.

"Thank you so much Toph!" Zuko said, brimming with happiness.

"Then its settled," I said, "We search for Zuko's mother the day after tomorrow!" I exclaimed as Zuko held me close, his face touching mine, "I'm finally going to see my mother…" He whispered as I felt a tear gaze my face from his.

**A/N: BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT! :D and i know that was a crappy chapter ending i just didn't know how to word it...anyways REVIEW PLEASE AND NO FLAMES ABOUT HOW "off character" you might think it is guess what? ITS 24 CHAPTERS IN I CAN'T CHANGE MUCH! . R&R PLZ!**


	26. Finding Fire Lady Ursa

**A/N: So, i've been thinking about making this the last chapter and having a sequel, from Zuko's point of view. But idk if i should make it a part of this sotry or start a whole new one...idk read this and let me know!**

Chapter 25:The search for Lady Ursa.

Toph, Zuko and I saddled up on Appa. We were preparing to first go the prison where Zuko's father was held. We needed to figure out where his mother was first in order to find her.

Zuko sat upon Appa's head, holding the reins and I hugged Sokka and Suki good bye.

"When do you think you'll be back?" Suki asked, sounding sad.

"I don't know. It may take weeks." I said frowning. I keep forgetting that Sokka and Suki are trying to get married as soon as possible. They both frowned.

"Well, promise me you'll be careful." Sokka said.

"Of course," I said, forcing a smile. Going on my honey moon was the longest I had been from Sokka in my whole life. This was going to be worse.

"I'll miss you," I said, hugging Sokka and Suki both again.

I turned to get on Appa as Sokka held Suki at her waist. I smiled and noticed Toph and Aang. They kissed, _How cute,_ I thought.

Toph earth bended herself on Appa's saddled and got situated as I did.

"I'm not sure when we'll be back…" Zuko said, "But keep my country safe. That means you Aang," Zuko smiled playfully and everyone laughed.

"Bye everyone!" We said, waving.

"Yip, yip!" Zuko said, flicking the reins for Appa to fly. Appa roared and we sailed off into the sky.

When we reached the prison we landed Appa nearby and made our way to the prison. Zuko held me close as Toph walked casually besides us.

We walked on, guards letting us pass as Zuko announced he was "Going in for a visit."

We reached his father's cell and he lay limp on the floor. Pale, dirty, and depressed. Ozai's eyes slid over to us and he mumbled, "What do you want?"

"You know what I'm here for," Zuko said sternly, holding me close.

"Remind me again of what that was."

"Don't play games. I know you know where she is." Zuko growled.

"Who's she?" Ozai was just playing with him.

"My mother!" Zuko shouted.

"Ah yes. Fire Lady Ursa or should I say _former_ Fire Lady. Am I in the presence of the new Fire Lady?"

"Yes," Zuko snapped, "And you don't bring anything about my wife into this just tell me where she is." Ozai sighed.

"If you must know she was banished to the Earth Kingdom. Probably in Ba Sing Se where she knows I couldn't find her." Ozai smiled evilly.

"She was better off without you." Zuko mumbled.

"Hmph."

"So…are you sure she's in Ba Sing Se? Shouldn't you get reports on her whereabouts? Surely you'd want to know where your wife is."

"Fine. Yes. Well I did before I was locked up. She's _in _Ba Sing Se. From what I'm told she's living in the lower ring. A lowly refugee." Zuko turned to Toph, "Is he telling the truth?" Toph nodded, "He's obviously not very happy about it but he _is_ telling the truth."

Zuko glared at his father, "We'll be going now," Zuko led me out the door and we made our way back out to Appa.

We all climbed onto to Appa when Toph asked, "So what's the plan?"

"Its easy," Zuko said, "We'll just fly into the Earth kingdom and I told Aang we'd be just about here," Zuko pointed to a part of the map that was the tip of the side of the Earth kingdom next to the last of Fire Nation islands, "Then we'll cut straight across and take the ferry _away_ from the Serpents pass to Ba Sing Se. When Aang's sends the messenger hawk we'll send it to Ba Sing Se alerting them of our arrival and to find Ursa, my mother."

"Sounds easy," Toph said.

"It will be easy! Yip yip!" We soared though the air and Zuko finished with, "And besides I'm the Fire Lord! Everything will be fine."

We've just received the messenger hawk from Aang.

He's reported that everything is fine in the palace and misses Toph terribly. I think that had made her day.

Zuko took out a piece of paper and his brush and ink. He wrote to the Earth kingdom that the Fire Lord would be arriving in search for his mother, former Fire Lady Ursa. He slipped the rolled up paper in the small tube upon the hawk and moved his arm as a motion for it to take off.

The bird flew off of Zuko's bare arm and flew off into the sky. Zuko turned to Toph and I, "We'll stay one more night then head out early tomorrow morning."

"But don't we have to wait for the messenger hawk to return?" Toph asked, staring at the ground.

"No, it will track back to us. Plus we'll be in the air so we won't be to hard to miss."

"Ok." We both replied.

"We should probably get ready for the night. I'll go out and get some more fire wood. Katara set up the tent and Toph…just do your thing."

"Ok, easy enough for me," Toph said, "I'll just set up _my _"tent" and wait till you cook up the food" She said, strolling over a blank spot in the earth, whistling. She sat and stretched out her arms toward the ground make her walls then lifting her arms up to close the "door."

I turned to see Zuko setting off into the woods to find fire wood. I climbed onto Appa and found our tent wrapped up in a small bag.

I climbed off of Appa and began to set up the tent. I took out the tent and the little poles to hold it up and set it up near the fire pit. Once I was done I gathered supplies for dinner. They packed us enough food so I found some fish in a wrapped package and found three in it. _Perfect_ I thought.

I set them down next to me and sat with arms wrapped around my knees which I rested my chin on. I stared at the fire pit and thought about mine and Zuko's _special_ nights together. I kept wanting more but I knew I didn't want to get pregnant. Not now that is.

I knew I'd have to produce an heir to Zuko's throne. It would be a long time till Zuko retires so its not like we'd have to have a baby now. But I am still afraid that if we're not safe I _will_ have a baby soon.

I placed a hand on my stomach, "I hope its not too soon…" Suddenly Toph's earth tent door flew down, "Are you talking to yourself again Sugar queen?"

"Um…well…" I sighed, "Yes," Toph walked over to me and sat and stared at the fire pit. I wrapped my arms around my knees and stared at the ground.

"So what do you keep talking to yourself for?" Toph asked.

"I'm worried." I replied.

"About what?" She asks.

"That I might get pregnant."

"But you're not pregnant…are you?"

"No, I know I'm not. But what if I _do_ get pregnant? I'm much too young."

"You won't. trust me." She said confidently.

"How do you know?"

"I just know." I looked at Toph, confused.

"Ok then…" She placed her hand on the ground and simply said, "Zuko's back."

I looked over by the tree line and heard bushes rustling and Zuko came out with an arm full of wood chunks and twigs. He dropped them on the fire pit and began to set them up in a precise way.

I studied Zuko closely. I noticed every curve in his body. I noticed how his muscles would tense then release as he moved the heavier wood to the fire pit. I also noticed how much more and more I wanted him; how I wanted his body.

I gulped and noticed my throat was dry. Yes he was my husband but I shouldn't obsesses over him, or his body. I fidgeted around on the ground and noticed my heart rate became increasingly fast. Toph was definitely going to question me about this later.

Zuko finally finished placing the wood and shot it with a flame from his rather large hands. The wood burst into flames and we had our own little fire. Just in time too. It was already dusk.

I picked up the package of fish and placed it in a pan and began to fry the fish.

Zuko and Toph sat quietly, across from each other around the fire. Toph sat back supporting herself with her arms on the ground, legs stretched out. Zuko just sat with his legs crossed, staring at the flames intently. I figured he was probably thinking about his mother and his father.

I just kept cooking the fish glancing back and forth between the two. Finally when it was done it found plates in our supply bad and served the two and myself. I sat close to Zuko as we ate our food.

Either we were all really hungry or we just didn't have anything to talk about. Everyone was silent. I could feel the tension rising but I had no idea what so say. I chewed my food slowly, looking at Toph and Zuko. Zuko caught me looking and smiled. I smiled back. He winked, my heart rate rose.

Toph finished her food and announced, "I'm hittin' the hay," and retreated to her rock tent.

Zuko and I both finished up our fish and he leaned in for a kiss. I kissed back like every time but I pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worried.

"I'm worried."

"About what?"

"That I might get pregnant…"

"You're pregnant?" He almost yelled. I calmed him down, "No, no, no. But what if do get pregnant? We're not ready to take care of a child!"

"But we're careful," He pointed out.

"Yes but…I don't know why I'm so worried."

"So should we stop…you know…having sex?" I blushed at the sound of him saying that.

"No, well I don't know, Zuko. But I want you so badly," I said. He smiled.

"Should we retire to the tent?" He said coyly. I smiled, "I think we should," I said pulling him closer.

Our lips met, yet again. We shared a passionate kiss when we finally made our way to the tent for another amazing night.

I woke up in the arms of m love. He was peacefully sleeping but I knew I'd have to wake him up. I lightly shook him, "Zuko," I whispered, "Get up. We have to go. We have a mission remember?" He stirred in his sleep then slowly opened his eyes, "Huh? Wha-? Oh yeah." he yawned, sitting up, "Yeah, we have to get ready."

We both sat up and searched for our clothes, which were all over in the tent. We got dressed and the cramped room and we finally made our way out and Toph was sitting on Appa's saddle, "So I heard you guys had some 'fun' last night," she had a playful smile. Zuko rubbed the back of his neck and I quickly turned away to get our stuff as I wildly blushed.

I took down the tent and got our sleeping bags and threw them onto Appa, hitting Toph a few times. She cursed every time I did I just yelled, "Sorry!"

We finally packed everything on Appa and I climbed on his saddle with Toph and Zuko took control of the reins, "Yip, yip!" and we soared off into the sky.

We had been flying for about 2 hours when we spotted the messenger hawk. It landed at the tip of Appa's saddle and Zuko took the rolled up parchment from the tube upon the hawk's back and un rolled it.

He read it out loud, "Dear Fire Lord Zuko, We are very pleased to hear that you are coming to visit our dear city after you have declared peace. And as soon as you arrive we will do everything in our power to find your long lost mother. We await for your arrival. Your's truly, The Earth King. See? I told you this will be easy."

"Yeah it should be," I agreed, "They have files on everyone in the city it shouldn't be too hard to find your mother." Toph groaned, "Ugh, I can't believe we have to go back to the retched city!"

"But Toph, they've probably shut down the Di Lee's evil plans. It's probably a lot better there!"

"I guess so…I'm going to take a nap because SOME PEOPLE kept me up all night!" Toph said, lying backwards. Zuko and I looked at each other and blushed.

"It will be a few more hours until we reach the serpent's pass,"

"Wait, you said we'll take the Ferry…why not fly on Appa?"

"Appa is going to be tired isn't he? Plus I can probably get us our own privet Ferry so there will be room for him."

"Hmm…I never thought of that. Way to think ahead."

Zuko got onto Appa's saddle and sat next to me. He put his arm around me and I snuggled up against his chest.

"I can't believe I'm finally going to see my mother…" Zuko said, staring off into the clouds. I saw a tear roll down his scared cheek. I whipped it away and stared into his golden eyes. They were full of tears and I felt sadness, and happiness.

The sadness was because we have both been kept away from our mother's for so long. The happiness was because he's be able to see his again, but not me.

The Fire Lord had power, but he didn't have the power to bring my mother back. A tear rolled down my cheek, which turned to sobs. I burrowed my face into his chest as he stroked me hair, comforting me as we shared the biggest want: to be with our mother's again.

• • •

About 2 weeks passed. We made it to the Ferry and took it across the river then we flew to Ba Sing Se.

We are currently on the train to the palace. They had a place made up for Appa, where he wouldn't be chained up in a lake under ground, so we wouldn't have to worry about him.

Zuko and I sat, his hand on mine and Toph next to me, starring at the floor. I looked out the windows, remembering our adventures in the city just two years ago. It seemed like yesterday I saved Aang's life. Now I was married Zuko, I would have never expected it…

We finally reached our stop and we made our way to the palace. We were welcomed by the new Earth King, since the last went to travel the world.

He was tall, dark hair in a braid, like everyone else in the city, and a beard and mustache, also dark colored. He spoke with a deep voice as he said, "Welcome! Fire Lord Zuko! Fire Lady Katara. And Toph Bei Fong. It is an honor to have you in our humble city. I'm Earth King Michio." He bowed at us.

Zuko bowed back so I did too, "It's my pleasure," he said, "But I'm here for a very important reason's I'd like us to attend to." Zuko said, firmly.

"Ah yes, the search for your mother. Please, come with me."

The Earth King led us into the palace, into a huge room with tons of scrolls and parchments and books.

"Here, in Ba Sing Se, we keep files on everyone in the city. Lucky for you, my servants already found your mother's file." He handed Zuko a scroll that had all the information of his mother, no picture though.

Zuko stared at the paper and found the address, "She lives in the lower ring?" He asked.

"I'm afraid so. We of course had no idea she was the Fire Lady. We will send a party to find her at once."

"No," Zuko said, "I only want the help of my wife and my friend to find my mother. I just needed to know where she was."

"I understand," The Earth King said, "but if you change your mind, you know where to find me." he smiled.

Zuko bowed, "We must be going now." The three of us walked away, "Good luck!" The king called. Zuko ignored him and we sped walked away.

We are now standing at what was supposed to be Zuko's mother home. Seems like we didn't need Toph after all but she didn't mind being here.

Zuko took a deep breath, I squeezed his hand, he slowly lifted up his hand but hesitated, "I can't believe I'm going to see my mother. It's been son long-"

"Knock on the door already!" Toph said, ruining Zuko's moment. I punched her in the shoulder but she just smiled. He glared at her but softy knocked on the door.

"Ursa?" Zuko asked. He probably didn't want to say 'mom' in case it wasn't her.

We heard stirring and foot steps till someone opened the door. She had light pale skin, gold eyes, and long brown hair.

"Mom?"

"Zuko?" Ursa asked. Zuko had found his mother.

**A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH CLIFF HANGER! :D So the next one is defiantly going to be in Zuko's POV and for the rest of the story but what should i do? start a new story or stay with this one just change it to Zuzu's POV?**

**i kind of wanna stick with this story...idk tell me what you think!**

**Oh and for all you readers who don't review you better review! i don't get that many tory alerts then no reviews so review plz and tell me what i should do!**

**I know what i'm going to do with the story over all but i need to know if i should have separate books or not. (this one is 132 pages in the document! :D)**

**But just...R&R!**


	27. Epilogue

**A/N: So this is it! this is the epilogue of my story! Oh and its from Zuko's POV so you get a feel of it early...also its not very detailed...sowwy read plz!**

Epilogue.

I stared at my mother in disbelief. This is the first time I've seen her in six years. So many different emotions came stirring up. Happiness, sadness, neglect, anger, excitement; everything!

She had changed too. Her hair wasn't long and silky and beautiful anymore. It was shorter, about to her shoulders and had no style. It was just straight and curled at the ends and wasn't silky, or clean, looking. But I didn't care, I have found my mother!

"Yes, it is me! Its your son, Zuko!" I said, excitedly. I saw tears in her eyes. She flung the door open, "Zuko!" she exclaimed, hugging me tightly.

I couldn't help but let tears of joy escape my golden eyes. I glanced at Katara. She was smiling and crying as well. Maybe because I've found my mother or maybe because she couldn't be with her own.

I frowned, but smiled as my mom pulled away. She cradled the back of my head with her hand like she used to.

"Zuko! I can't believe it's really you!" she said, her eyes teeming with tears.

"I know! But I thought you wouldn't recognize me, with the scar and all."

"You don't think I wouldn't recognize my own son's face? Burned or not?"

"I guess not…" I said. Well I really didn't know what to say. It was so good to see my mother again. Her voice was still the same though. Beautiful and soft sounding.

"Here, I have the perfect place for a reunion." I said, leading her, Katara and Toph away.

We arrived at my Uncle's tea shop, The Jasmine Dragon. Uncle was sweeping but he dropped his broom at the sight of his sister-in-law. He ran over and hugged her, "Ursa! Is that really you?" He exclaimed, embracing her. Katara and I smiled at each other.

"Oh yes, Iroh. It's me! Can you believe it?" She asked pulling away, "Zuko found me in my home. I can't believe I got to see my son again." She said, touching my face. Uncle smiled at me, "Oh where are my manners? Please, all of you, come sit! I'll prepare some Jasmine tea."

We all sat down at a table for five. I sat in between my mother and Katara. Toph sat next to Katara.

"Zuko, please don't be rude," Mother said. I became worried, "Be rude? What?" I asked, nervously.

"Introduce me to these lovely ladies!" She said, gesturing to Katara and Toph.

"Oh well this is Toph," I gestured to Toph, "She's a blind Earth Bender. She's also the Avatar's teacher and girlfriend," I winked while earth encase my feet as Toph blushed. I glared at her but broke free of the earth.

"The Avatar?" Mother asked.

"Why yes," I said, "I'm his Fire Bending teacher and Katara here is his water bending teacher."

"Oh Zuko I'm so proud of you!" My mother exclaimed.

"Yes and there's another thing…" I said, looking at Katara, blushing.

"What?" She asked.

"This is my wife, Fire Lady Katara." I said, putting my arm around Katara. My mother gasped, "This is amazing! You two are married? How wonderful! It's a pleasure to meet the new Fire Lady and my new daughter." My mother extended a hand out to Katara and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you, Ursa." Katara said politely. She smiled.

"Zuko, I don't want to be rude but would you mind telling your mother what happened?" She already had a sad look on her face. Her eyes filled with sympathy for me. I frowned, "Well, after you were gone I went to a war meeting. I spoke out against one of the general's plans, which it had been completely ridiculous," she nodded, I continued, "So I was ordered to fight an Agni Kai but it was when I was at the duel I had to fight father," My mother gasped in horror, "He then burned me because I refused to fight my own father. Now this damn scar is a permanent reminder of what he did to me." my frown grew deeper. I looked at her mother, her face screamed sympathy, pity and sadness for me. Her eyes were filled with signs of hurt. She hugged me, "Zuko, I'm so sorry I wasn't there-"

"No, you weren't there," I cut her off. I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Zuko, calm down." Katara said softly.

"I'm sorry Zuko. I had to go, to protect you."

"I still got hurt." I looked away. Katara just shook her head and mouth the words, "No Zuko." I knew what she meant. She didn't want me to get angry with my mother, which I shouldn't be, but I couldn't help it. She left me and I got hurt. That's why I felt a little anger and neglect when I saw her. Mother put a hand on my face and turned me towards her, "Look at me Zuko." she says.

"I had to go. If I didn't they would've killed you and you wouldn't be here right now." She said, firmly. I sighed, "I know but, you've been gone so long…" I said as my mother embraced me. We broke away as Uncle brought us some tea.

"Let the family reunion begin!" He said, as he served us tea.

I helped my mother onto Appa as she sat by Katara and Toph. I sat upon Appa's head, taking the reins in my hands.

"Uncle, are you sure you don't want to return home?" I asked.

"No, I'm sure," he said happily, "My home is here. And I want to continue to run my tea shop."

"Ok," I said reluctantly, "Are we ready?" I asked the three girls in back. They all nodded.

"Good bye Iroh!" They all said, waving. I noticed mother had a real genuine smile as she looked at Uncle…

I flicked Appa's reins and shouted, "Yip, yip!" and we soared off into the sky. I had to say, my life was turning out perfect. I was married to Katara, I was Fire Lord, and I just found my mother. But perfection had its flaws and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what those flaws were just yet…

**A/N: Wow, about 4 months ago i began this and now its over! :O (also, i like the ending quote :D) **

**But anyways apparently, according to a review i got recently, my story doesn't have enough detail for each chapter to hold on its own. **

**Also i can't take constructive criticism (though i usually can) And i'm very bitchy and cocky about my story. But theres just one catch THIS PERSON ONLY READ UP TO CHAPTER 14! -_- **

**So...i guess my story is awful, had lack of detail, not enough up, down things...? etc. so maye i shouldn't make a sequal...? idk i guess i'm not as good at writing as i thought... eh whatever i'll make a sequal :) because i have such good ideas for this! But this person also said this was my fantesy...? but its not...idk...**

**Review plz! And read that other review if you're confused on what i'm talking about XD**


	28. Author's note

**Author's note:**

Ok, never fear Fire and Ice fans, i AM going to make a sequel. I suppose i was being a little over-dramatic, sorry. I can be like that sometimes but there IS going to be an sequel. I promise. It will take a bit to post but add me to Author Alert if you wanna read the sequel, please? :) Also, instead of doing is in Zuko's POV completely, i will alternate between Zuko's AND Katara's, does that sound good? I hope so cuz doing ONLY Katara's is REALLY annoying (cuz i'm doing another fan fic (New Kid at school(you should read that too!) in her POV sooo). But anyways, i can't wait to start crackin' on this new story. I have it ALL planned out, No it's not going to be my fantasies The Phantoms Scholar, (If that hater reviewer ever reads the whole story). -_- But anyways i'd like to warn you all this will be like 5 or so years in the future, and no Zuko and Katara won't have any kids...yet ., so they'll all be in their like 20's and it has to be this way for the story to play out and i'll try to make it more action than romance and lots of Drama...maybe even death! O.o Who knows when you're reading MY stories? XD But anyways i can't wait to start this new story i hope you guys will look out for it and i hope you read and REVIEW this new one :) it will be amazing! And a little depressing :( But please, please, please read and oh! I NEED NAMES FOR THE NEW STORY! Also i hope i can attract new fans, tell all you're fan fictions friends :D and things like that. I mean my 13 chapter story has more reviews than this 28 chpater story! So lets make this a good one!

Thanks for sticking by me when writing this! I had lots of fun typing it and can't wait to start the new one!

~Hannah~ :)


	29. Author's note cont

**Author's note (cont.): **I don't think all of you know...the sequel to this story is up! It's called Ying and Yang and has two chapters up! Read and Review please! :D


End file.
